Phantom Stream: Aquos
by speedy24
Summary: Neglected and left behind by his parents for his sisters who both have the chakra of the yin and yang of Kyuubi. Naruto ran into the forest of death only to meet an entity completely of another world. Naruto now contracted with a being known as leviathan, walks to find his path while taking down any dark phantoms along his way
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first story so please go easy on me. A friend told me the idea o making my original story using three different characters from anime than the ones I had planned and well this is the first one. I hope you can all offer me support and point out anything I can fix or improve on.**

"Speaking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Demon/God speech"**

 **Techniques**

" **Phantom talking"**

" _phantom talking"  
_

Chapter 1: shinobi Trailer

There was only darkness.

Throughout the cavern, until lit by the glow of a lonely lake and luminating moss surrounding it and the ceiling with stalagmites, even further into the cavern. By the lake with his only his legs dangling in the lake was a teen.

The young preteen of twelfth remained silent, not making a single sound nor motion enjoying the silence. His hair was a brilliant shade of gold, as if it had been kissed by the sun itself, with red at the tips giving it an almost fiery appearance. On either cheek, three whisker marks adorned the lightly tanned skin on his face. He was in nothing but a pair of teal colored swim trunks with a purple serpent design. He enjoyed himself with his eyes closed listening to the sound around him as the light reflected off his face, a drop of water falling from one of the stalagmites into the lake, a rippling through it.

" _brother? their here. Should we take care of them?"_ Said in a higher pitched jester like voice from behind the teen. The teen isn't startled or surprised at the voice.

" Their here already?" *Sigh*" ….and I was just starting to enjoy myself." The teen got out of the lake and drying off his legs as he went to change into his clothes." alright then let's go bro"

The teen wore jade green short sleeve shirt with a Chinese leviathan going up the left of his chest, with a purple highlights. He wore over that a three tailed purple sleeveless hoodie like suit jacket with jade highlights. He wore a belt with a gold bucket along with his black anbu pants taped off that heeled with modified boot shinobi sandals with weights. He wore green fingerless gloves with metal plating.

The teen form a single handsign with his left hand, he disappears in a swirl of water.

(east entrance of kohona)

On the road trail towards kohona were merchants and civilians running for their life's. The reason was behind them in the form of six huge bipel bears like creatures chasing them. They were red with specks of black in color of their fur with stone thorns adoring their bodies from the tip o their spines to their chests and claws." **Rooooooooooar!** " they advanced on the merchants and civilians, in their feral mind that nothing could stop them from their prey…. well almost nothing as a shuriken found itself lodged in one of the bear like creature's skull causing great pain to it.

"oooh that looks like it hurts huh? sooo few **Majors** huh? Now were did you lot came from" said the very same teen from earlier. He shifted his head at the civilians and merchants "hey you alright? If so, then you should hurry up and leave. "he said as he then turned his sight back to the **Majors.** "you know… I was enjoying myself until you guys came. And now your gonna pay for it by entertaining me, how's that sounds?" his only replied was a roar of anger. 'I thought as much' he sighs as one of the **Majors** came at him with a swift of its which he ducked out of the way as he maneuvers around it along with the others who'd join in on trying to hit him. The teen noticed he was boxed in, to which didn't go unnoticed by the **Majors** as they all attack him at the same time. Only for a whirlpool of water to protect him, knocking the Majors away as the water disperse to show what appears as a large, serpent-like dragon with purple and teal scales and a white underbelly, it has a large curve bladed tail. It had its body curled around the blonde teen protectively with its head right next to him.

" _really_ _Naruto_ _you must be more aware of your surroundings next time brother."_ It said to the now named Naruto who'd looked embarrassed.

" heh heh sorry about that Levi ill be more careful from now on" Naruto chuckled.

 _"sigh…. oh well. we still have some problems to take care right brother?"_ Levi asked as he looked at the Majors circling them

"right well time to do our thing bro!" he shouted as he enters a stance with his left hand in a one handed ram seal with his right arm cross over with water covering it. "I offer up my memories. **Phantom…"** he whispered as water started to swirl around him at his feet.

"… **. Stream**!" he shouted as he waves his right arm in an arc causing a whirlpool to engulf him. As it consumed him he started to change with the water swirl around his form. Levi himself became like water and he slithered himself into the whirlpool that enveloped Naruto. What emerged was Naruto with a whole new look. He was wearing dark green tabi boots, mask, and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of an ancient ninja warrior. He wears a violet ninja garb with green highlights, he wears a teal and purple vest over his garb with clawed armoured gauntlets. On his right shoulder is a shoulder guard shape of a leviathan, with a teal mantle over his arm with purple highlight designs. His head was cover in coral in the same likeness of the sanbi Biju with a single blue eye staring right at the growling bear like phantoms beasts.

"welp…. time to go to work." Naruto said as he sunked into the very ground he was standing on like it was water only to appear in front of one other the **Majors**. He gave it an upward kick to its jaw with great force snapping its neck.

"one down" he then ducked from the swipe of claws from another one, he then slipped through its legs only to then turn and sink his own hands in his its back as they phase right through. He then lifted with his strength the phantom at the one that was charging at him from behind, casing them to ram right into a tree. "well that keeps those two occupied." He said as he heard growling again, he turned around to see the remaining three glaring at him.

Naruto not willing to take any chances he stretches out his hand towards the ground as a pole started to rise up from the ground surface like rippling water. He grabs onto the pole drawing it from the ground as it reveals to be a halberd with the blade being just like Levi's tail. Twirling it in his hand he then stares at the phantoms in a battle ready stance with his halberd, the first one to attack him was then tripped by his halberd as he then impaled it in its unprotected stomach. As it dies he then lifted himself up by his halberd and he spun, moving his body to drop kick another who was near as the first was getting impaled by him. He sinked into the ground, this causing the bear like phantoms to look around.

Naruto's hands rose from the ground underneath the last phantom as he then pulled both of its feet down leaving it stuck to the ground with no way of escape. Naruto sprung from the ground and landed right in front of the immobile phantom, with a flick of his wrist the blade at the end of his halberd shifted to until the the blade of the halberd made it looked a scythe with water emerging, forming the rest of the blade. He then spun around slicing the phantom in half along with the other phantom behind him that he originally he dropped kicked. With that he then turns his sights on the two remaining phantoms that he flung at each other. He then began to walked calmly towards as the area around him enlarge becoming water.

his walk becoming a jog then turns into running as swings his halberd at them upward sending them both flying as it then shifts into its scythe form. Naruto snagging them both on the dull side of the blade and slamming them both back onto the watery surface only for a tail with a bladed tip to ensnared them and dragged them into the abyss of the water. "have a nice swim!" he joked as he knows nothing escapes Levi once he got them like that. Naruto then looks back at the sight of their fight to see the corpses of the phantom **Majors** are turning into smoke leaving a glowing black core behind. "well that's a good amount for the day. Wouldn't you say so bro?" asked Naruto as he turns his head slightly at Levi who was now right by his side.

" _ah quite so brother. I thank you for this meal"_ he says as he then goes and begins to eat the black cores of the very beast they were fighting earlier. After his meal Naruto walking up to him" yeesh those guys ruined our relaxing time." He says with a tone of disappointment.

" _well yes they did bother look on the bright side those innocent people are alright and you got_ _some_ _entertainment out of them at least."_ Levi said as he looks at his brother with mid amusement.

"okay true that they did. but now I'm kind of hungry since all I've been doing was fighting those guys and seeing you eat does make me in the mood for some dango" he said as he thought of some food in thought. He then realizes that he was in his stream form," Afterstream" he muttered as his form begin to steam off him. He then shakes off the feeling of his previous form as Levi shrinks back to the size of a normal snake and warps himself around Naruto's neck as he begins to walk back into the village and towards getting himself some food.

 **Well that's it. I hope this was to your liking and if so, look forward towards more. And if anyone was hoping on helping me continue this story. Also if anyone would like to help me write this or be a beta reader for me that be much appreciated.**

 **This speedy24 signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it, if anything is wrong or you think could use improvement just tell me.**

"Speaking"

' _Thought_ '

 **"Demon/God speech"**

 **Techniques**

 **"Phantom talking"**

" _phantom talking_ "

Chapter 2: what makes a family

No matter what time of the day, the view was always breath taking to Naruto as he stared at it with emotionless eyes. How the village looked from top of one of the hokage heads, how the sun reflects off each house and the sight of the sunrise and sunset, the light of the trees shows off. He would always come up to the hokage monument whenever he needed to think or to get away from it all, it was…. soothing.

" _Brother? Are you alright?"_ asked Levi as he was concern about what they not to long ago heard, they heard his parents speaking again and Levi was worried about Naruto. He knew about his brother's relationship with his family, wasn't so stable but with what he heard it may be become beyond repair.

 **Flashback**

"phew …. that was annoying. Stupid **Pitch** phantoms (1) disturbing break time from my training" muttered Naruto as he walked in from outside annoyed, having to use the rest of his free time to fight off phantoms and protect innocent civilians _." well brother it wasn't exactly like we knew they were gonna be there"_ said Levi as he curled up around his neck but Naruto was tire and just want to rest in his nice comfy bed but he froze once he heard his parent's voices.' _Huh? kaa-san? Tou-san?'_ was what Naruto though in curiosity. As he got close up to the door to his father's study to listen in. Levis head shot up along with Naruto's

"Are you sure about this Minato? Are you sure we can?" he heard his mothers voice. he heard his father sigh.

"Don't you remember, what the doctors said!? Because of Naruto's weak body he would most likely only live for 6 years or so. And, it's not like we didn't try to find a cure!? Wherever we went everyone said the same thing. Even Tsunade, who is the best doctor in all the Elemental Continent couldn't find a cure for him. We even tried sealing some of Kyuubi's Chakra into him, hoping it would cure him. But even that made it worse! So it's best if we distant ourselves from him so when his time does come it won't hurt that much. Isn't that the reason we never got close to him?" Minato question his wife.

"I known but It isn't fair. He's already lost the ability to have a normal childhood, why does he have to lose his life too?" Mumbled Kushina, as tears came pouring out of her eyes. Minato seeing his wife's distress began to comfort her.

"You're right, but it's just not that easy. Every time I want to tell him, my throat tightens up. It's like my tongue just fails me, or the words themselves don't want to be spoken."

Kushina laughed joylessly. "How poetic we are when it comes to excusing how pathetic we are. We can't even talk to our son"

Minato looked at his wife. "He has a right to know, and Tsunade is right when she says that waiting will only make it worse, but how, that's the great question. Honestly, I wish I could just order Tsunade to do it, she has experience in those kind of things, and aren't usually doctors the ones who deliver such news?" he said with broken tone, he doesn't have the heart to tell his son.

A shrug answered him. "Usually. But can you blame her for dropping that duty on us?"

Now Minato was the one joylessly laughing. "As much as I'd like to, no. This is hell. I've actually been practicing my confession to Naruto for the past few months, but it just won't come out when I want it to."

Kushina nodded. "I know. I did too, but when I see the hope in his eyes every time, I just can't bring myself to crush that. Its just not fair"

Minato sighed again. "It's much harder than initially expected. It's not like I can just walk up to Naruto and say 'Hello son, I forgot to tell you something. Remember when the doctor said that you'll be better in a few months? well he was actually lying. You have few months to live maybe a year at most, you be lucky to live any longer than that, so you'll never be a shinobi, My bad.' How do you tell your child that his lifetime-dream can never become real because of a disease that's killing him?"

Had Naruto said something, his voice would've been gone. He needed to leave, he wanted to leave. Without a second thought Naruto just let himself sinked into the floor as he disappeared like he was never there in the first place.

 **Flashback End**

When he reappeared by the Hokage's monument, he wasn't sure what to even think, to feel about what he just heard.

Naruto thought about his life. All his life he thought his parents didn't want him! He thought they hated him, but now he finds out they don't hate him. They just didn't want to be hurt by loving him, so they left him alone to become nothing but a forgotten memory. He thought about his family. Are they even considered a family? I mean keeping this from him, if he was gonna die he should know damn it!

Ever since he was 5, his parents started to train his sisters in the ninja's art. However, they'd only train his sisters, whenever he asked to join he'd be disregarded, I mean sure he was frail before but he's gotten better to the point to he could leave his room. Told that his sisters needed the training more because they each held a part of the kyuubi or that when he was healthier. Tsubaki holding the yin half, Natsume the yang half. That they needed the training to control the beast's power. They'd reassure him that he'd be trained later on once he joins the academy.

Though in all honesty, Naruto needed it more than they did. His sisters weren't hunted down by a mob and beaten every time he was alone, which was almost always when he left the house. His sisters were treated like royalty, the future hope of konoha, their saviors.

All for holding the two halves of the kyuubi. While he was seen as the demon's second coming because he held the body of the kyuubi inside him, people thought their was still some part of the Kyuubi's conscience in its body and was fearful of him. It didn't help that his eyes would flash red when angered, or that he even had pronounced whisker marks on his cheeks. The siblings were treated like polar opposites, they were loved and cherished, while he was hated, feared and left alone like a monster.

The worst part is his parents wouldn't believe him when he was assaulted thinking it was just him hallucinating or wanting attention. Each time it'd happened a medic-nin would heal him enough where there'd be no signs of the beating he'd taken. Eveyrtime he'd tell them what had happened, they'd go talk to the villagers who had been at the scene. And every time they'd be lied to, the villagers who'd attacked him getting off scott free. And each time he'd be grounded to his room.

It's enough for one to feel like breaking down. To just snap. The loneliness, hatred, despair, suffering. It can cause one to go….

" _brother!"_ said Levi's, his familiar voice snapping Naruto out of his thoughts as he shifts his head to look at Levi, to see his concern face as he stares back at him.

"uh sorry about that Levi what's with the long face bro?" he asked while scratch his neck nervously.

" _Brother please tell me what wrong. I know what we've heard from your parents is troubling you but you can't let that stop you."_ Said Levi as he wrapped himself around Naruto's neck.

"...I…. know Levi but…. how can I? I mean the whole reason that they ignore me was because I am gonna die…" he replied back to his best friend as he turns his sight back to the village below. "I'm not sure what I'm suppose to feel anymore. I feel furious about their reason, I feel hatred at the fact I'm gonna die, envy at the love and attention that my sisters have and keep after I'm dead…I feel s-so s-s-so hollow." Said Naruto as he thought about his family now. He can't say that he has any love for them anymore, his lying and neglecting parents who won't even tell him he was gonna die to his face, or his sisters, where to start? How about how they rub it in his faces that mommy and daddy train them, that they love them more. Or how about how Natsume likes to push him around, acting all superior, He could feel the love.

Levi saw this and couldn't help but feel the sorrow that his partner felt. His family is basically against him, his parents advoiding him and neglecting him while his sisters insult and abuse him, they even rub more salt in the wounds by taunting him. And even with that he has this whole village that wants his blood, it was even worse than what he heard when he went back.

 **Flashback**

Levi slithered away from Naruto as he left from what he heard. He stopped at the door as he listened in.

"But Minato-kun, Naruto is the eldest. Being clan heir is his birthright." Kushina said in a shocked tone.

Levi was confused why they were discussing his partner's birthright.

Minato just waved his hand to the side like the answer was simple. " I know, but honey Natsume or Tsubaki would make a better heir than Naruto."

" They are both exceedingly stronger than Naruto, they know more about the politics of being a clan head, and they each are friends with the other clan heads' children. Kushina-chan, It'll be fine. We'll announce it on their birthday in two days. After the party we'll sit him down and explain it to him. I'm sure he'll understand. And if we love him as we have, everything will be the same." Minato explained.

Levi was silent not believing what he was hearing, surely Naruto's mother would

"Alright" Kushina's words cut off Naruto's train of thought. "If you're sure, I guess I'm fine with this."

Behind the door Levi froze and slithered back slowly, slithering slowly away from the door he then dived into the floor like it was water to find Naruto.

 **Flashback End**

Levi wasn't sure what he could say to Naruto about his family but at least he could tell him that he wasn't gonna die. _"um….brother?"_ Levi called out getting Naruto's attention. _"I know, that I can't say anything that'll make you think anything different of your family, but at the least I can tell you that'll make you feel better about yourself. You aren't gonna die anytime soon."_ He said taking in Naruto's blank expression but he could see in his eyes emotion of surprize, disbelief and hope.

"w-what do you mean I'm not gonna die" Naruto asked in disbelief, but with a bit of hope in his voice. Levi smiled happy at the good reaction he got out of Naruto.

" _what I mean is that you will not die anymore in a few years"_ he said seeing that he got Naruto's attention. _"you remember when you first formed our contract and Phantom stream?"_ he received a nod _"you see, when you formed a contract with a phantom. An exchange of our energy is transferred over to each other. It shows how compatible we are and strengthens that bond between the two, when you first preformed Phantom stream for the first time you barely use any of my power that lingers inside you before, unlike you do now. When a human whose body preforms Phantom stream, the power gained from the contracted phantom works on changing the body based on the memories, the emotions, and the will of the user. When the user stops using the phantom stream, the lingering power inside the humans works on strengthens the humans body for the human to endure the strain it puts on their body and make them healthier. You following me so far"_ he asked Naruto whose letting all this information sink in.

"yeah I understand but bro what does this have to do with me, with me not dying?" he questioned Levi curious with the thought of hope rising.

" _it regards you because the day from your very first phantom stream my power has been repairing and healing your body to the point that you would not have to worry about dying any time soon, your body now has an immunity towards the disease. In layman terms you've been cured of that disease by being contracted with me for so long."_ Levi said with a smile.

Naruto froze with a blank expression at what he heard. He was cured. He was cured. The very thought ranged in his head. He couldn't believe it, he wasn't going to die. Levi looked at Naruto with a look of concern. Is he okay? He hasn't moved or changed his expression but that was forgotten when he was engulf in a hug by Naruto who had tears of joy flowing down his face.

" _N-N-naruto!"_ shouted Levi in surprize at the action. "t-thank y-you Levi!" he cried as Levi done the one thing that nobody has ever done for him, even his parents gave up on him, they just didn't want to be hurt by loving him, so they left him alone to be by himself.

Levi's expression softens at this. _"there's no need to thank me brother. If it wasn't for you I still be locked away in that deserted ruin of a temple. So consider us even."_ Levi said, while Naruto dried his tears.

"so what now" Naruto asked

" _well we could leave"_

"leave!?"

" _yes leave, bye bye, hasta la vista. really brother think what has this village ever done for you. Being abuse by the so called innocent villagers, talked behind your back by them and the shinobi I mean even your family has given up on you."_ said Levi, for he had enough of this village abusing his partner and that family of his breaking his heart.

Naruto was lost at though of what to do. since he's a cured man and his parents even didn't even know. He knew he didn't have any love for this village and he certainly doesn't have any now for his parents or his sisters.

This left him to ponder, to ponder on his choice.

Whether to stay or leave this home which he calls hell.

' _really brother think what has this village ever done for you.'_ Levi's words ringed in his mind as he thought back to everything that this village has done to him.

Nothing. Nothing at all but pain, misery, and suffering.

He has no family here, he couldn't even call Minato or Kushina his parents at all, or Tsubaki and Natsume his sisters at all. No one he has here, but Levi. Levi has been there for him since he found him in the forest of death, he's given him more support than any one has and guide him more than his own parents. He's been more of a sibling and family than his own siblings and family, Levi was his brother, his older brother and the only family he has.

Naruto decided. This village has nothing for him, he'll leave konoha. His and his sibling's birthday is in two days he'll leave on that night.

 **And that's all folks. The next chapter will be a flashback on how Naruto meets Levi and how he interacts with his family.**

 **Since I need ideas for phantoms for the next chapter and I want to know what kind of phantoms you guys can think of so here**

 **Phantom: [** _ **name of phantom.]**_

 **Abilities: [** _ **an original skill that they have.]**_

 **Attribute: [** _ **element it represents**_ **.]**

 **Weak Point: [** _ **easy spot that cause damage to it.]**_

 **Elemental Weakness: [** _ **element its weak to].**_

 **Origin: [** _ **what its based on or what inspire it]**_

 **So here's the template for you guys. Just pm me your idea's and ill see what I can use.**

 **So please review and ill see you guys next time.**

 **This is Speedy24 signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there its been a while. Sorry if I missed my usually update deadline of Sunday. I was really busy so in turn I gave you guys I big chapter to read to be fair. Not quite sure on how this will turn out, so if any of you like to tell me if somethings wrong leave it in your review or if you have a question too.**

"Speaking"

" _Thought_ "

 **"Demon/God speech"**

Techniques

 **"Phantom talking"**

 _"phantom talking"_

Chapter 3: how it all began

" _why do we even need to know this?"_ the question rang in Naruto's head as he sat through one of his classes in the academy. He wore sleeveless violet shirt with gold highlights, He also wore a belt with a gold bucket along with his black anbu pants taped off that heeled with modified boot shinobi sandals with weights. Over that he wears a hooded forest green cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms. He just looked at the person who was talking.

The person talking was the chunin teacher of the class Iruka umino. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose, which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about a quarter of the way.

Naruto doesn't know why they even have to learn this. I mean how would learning how old the Shodai Hokage was going to help them in real life or on the field.

"Well then would anyone like to tell me what chakra nature manipulation is? Asked Iruka as he turn towards his class. He sees Tsubaki's raised hand, she had peach tan skin as her face was heart shape with long blonde hair that stop at her chin, she had strands that framed both sides of her face, she had violet eyes like her mother. she was wearing a simple sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was blue in colour and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt. She wore black shorts with brown shinobi sandals.

"yes Tsubaki"

"chakra nature manipulation is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate kind of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques." She said proudly getting praise from her peers. Iruka nod his head at her answer but raise an eyebrow at another hand being raise.

"Um …. yes, Naruto "

"chakra nature manipulation is not just an advanced form of chakra control that entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate kind of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques. Nature transformation is also one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique that shinobi currently use today, with the second component being shape transformation. While nature transformation changes the nature of the chakra to an exact element, shape transformation changes the actual form and movement, altering its abilities, to which allow shinobi to adapt their Justus on the fly." Said Naruto with a bored looked as the whole class looked at him in shock including Iruka at his well thought out and descriptive answer.

"uh…. yes, thank you Naruto for that… descriptive answer. "said Iruka who was surprised at the answer from the boy, he usually stays silent and only answer in short sentences much like the Shino only he actually talked much more.

The class stood silent as they try to comprehend what they saw, while Tsubaki was furious at what her worthless brother did as he made her looked like a fool in front of the class with his answer. He never acts in class so why does he do so now!? The very thought of him one-upping her was so frustrating.

Natsume on the other hand looked at her brother curious at how he acted, for this was different from how he usually acted in class. He usually stayed silent and try to blend into the background, she wondered what made her weak brother act this way. Natsume had her red hair tied in ponytail. She had clear blue eyes just like her father a heart face like her sister. Natsume wore a light blue sleeveless shirt with a V-cut shaped collar with a mesh shirt underneath, showing a bit of her developing chest. She wore a grey skirt that reach her knees and wore black shinobi sandals. On her hands she had on black fingerless gloves with the Namikaze emblem etched on the back. Both her and Tsubaki were the best in the academy with Uchiha Sasuke placing a close 3rd, for that reason they commonly called the "Namikaze Princesses" by their peers. Naruto on the other hand was always in the shadow of them and their parent's amongst other things, and that was where he wanted to be seen now after everything and what he has plan. You see for Naruto it never made sense to stand out, they were supposed to be ninja and standing out was like screening, 'I'm here, kill me.' So while everyone else was trying to shine now, he was thinking ahead to the Chunin Exams, his sisters really don't think about their future battles or enemies if they haven't thought of that yet.

Naruto could feel the stares of his classmates as well the glare his sister was sending his way but he really didn't give a crap about it as he thought about what Levi told from him the day before.

 **Flashback**

" _brother I need to tell you something. Its important since it involves your family. Come to the temple in the forest of death after class today alright? You know the one where we first met."_ Said Levi from Naruto's shoulder before he slithered off and sinked into the floor leaving Naruto the only one left in his room as he went to get ready for the academy.

[some time later]

Huge, tall trees and menacing is what one would call this forest once they set their eyes upon it. This forest, one of the tallest there is in konoha is well known for being a part of the second part of the chunin exams. not many would wander here, except maybe a certain snake using jonin, it being home to many monstrous animals and insects many times the size of their counterparts. Thanks to the remaining chakra of the Shodai hokage, they grew to these monstrous and dangerous state, ready to rip and tear whatever poor and stupid shinobi foolish to wander in. this is training ground 44 A.K. The forest of death

This is where he met him for the first time.

This is where Naruto met Levi for the first time. He was seven at the time and was being chased by a mob of civilians and few genin.

"sigh… this must be important for him to ask me to come here of all places" said Naruto as he looked at the fence sealing off the forest. he just jumped over it as he began to tree jump from one to another.

This was an important place to them, for it was the birth of their friendship and their brotherhood, along with Naruto's rebirth as the shinobi phantom streamer Aquaos. It meant a lot to him, so if Levi asked him to come here, something that has to do with his 'family'.

As he transverse the forest, avoiding the many traps and dangerous bloodthirsty wildlife that inhabit the forest, he passed by a huge tower in the center of the forest. This were the remaining genin teams reach for the second part of the exams, Naruto past this tower and into the more sealed off quarter of the forest where only personal anbu are allowed to enter with permission from the hokage. This is where Naruto is going, for in that quarter is a ruin of a temple falling apart and covered in vegetation thanks to father time.

Naruto reached the entrance of the temple to see Levi there waiting for him in his regular size than his chibi size whenever he's with Naruto in public.

" _I see you made it brother. How was class?"_ Levi asked as he turned to Naruto.

"it was a waste of time. Besides being boring and useless considering I know the lesson already, it was even more annoying with my sisters taunting me or my classmates sucking up to them." He said as he rubbed his temple at the memory of his sisters.

" _I…see. Well then follow me brother"_ said Levi as he slithered into the temple with Naruto not that far behind as they walked in passed old ancient agriculture but even new things things like a few photos framed along the wall of Naruto and Levi with in different places or with different people.

One of them was of Naruto with Levi as they were standing next to a defeated phantom, another was the both of them enjoying the fireworks of the village festival on the hokage monument. The last one that they past was of Naruto when he stilled had his 'friend' when he was nine he was wearing a sky blue shirt and coal black shorts. He had a smile on his face, while the girl next to him had a purple kimono with a green obi tied around her waist, she had spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a small smile.

After walking through more corridors they made it to the center of the temple. They walked right in, well more like slithered in Levi's case but they made it into the base room of the temple. The center base room Despite the dilapidated condition of the temple's exterior and the majority of its relative interior, the temple actually houses a substantial yet meticulously concealed and well furnished base of rooms which both Naruto and Levi worked on to make it livable for Naruto when he needed to get away from the Namikaze manor and away from his family and as a place for Levi when he's not with Naruto. There were two corridors on opposite sides from where they were facing. The left hallway held three doors; two on either side of the hallway with some space between them and one at the very end. This was where Naruto's main study and private quarters were occupied. He didn't use this room very often, His main study contained scrolls of different kinds ranging from two kinds of elemental jutsu he had obtained from his family library, both offensive and defensive; fūinjutsu, and his personal scrolls given to him by Jiraiya when he was still cared and noticed. He had trained intensively using the fūinjutsu he inherited and earned, using them to make his life more comfortable and spacious in the temple.

The final door on the left side of the passage was where his bathroom could be found. Due to his previous conditions and not having enough funds to live a lavish lifestyle, Naruto chose to splurge a bit using the money that he was able to save up. The blonde jailer researched a large degree of catalogs and magazines of prosperous individuals from which he stole from civilians store when they weren't looking. Duplicating their fondness in bedrooms and style in bathrooms, Naruto and Levi got to work to create a spacious environment. While not being outwardly large, his bathroom was almost equivalent to his apartment in size. He had a walk in shower, easily capable of holding three people of his size; a large bath tub, and twin sinks embedded in a smooth dark grey countertop. Hanging above both sinks and granite countertop was a large mirror that expanded at the edges of each side of the counter. The floors were decorated with a smooth, light gray tile that were embroidered with white outlines. The walls were also a light gray with silver toiletries hanging on the walls. The opening that led to the bathroom was oval in shape and had a white outline to it. Cabinets were present at the corners of the room and beneath the sinks for easier access to anything worth keeping. The reason for it being this big was for Levi, being small for almost the time can be a bit aggravating for him specially when he was in or near water, so the solution was a big bathroom for that both he and Naruto can use. So when they both wanted to take a shower or bath they don't have to worry about Levi's size. It was a lot more comforting for the big serpent

And finally on the right were the kitchen and dining area. It was large enough in case they ever had an influx of people living with him. Naruto shrugged, maybe they were a bit paranoid, but being prepared rather than not is more preferable. The dining area was also fairly large. Rather than a singular table. Naruto's room was not far from the center, the door was right next to the kitchen.

"so Levi what's this have to do with my family" asked Naruto took a seat at the dining table. He stared at Levi waiting for his answer.

" _well…."_ Levi wasn't exactly sure on what to say to him. 'How do I tell him about this? About his parents are planning to do?' he thought as sweat drip down his face.

" _its your parents"_

"what are they planning to do now?" he asked already annoyed about this.

Now this is where Levi wasn't quite sure on how to deliver the news to him. He wasn't sure on how he reacts to his own parents disowning him. He's not sure he wants not to tell him but its better than waiting for him to hear it from his parents. He already almost didn't care about his parents and he was both sadden at his sisters and disgusted at their changed behavior.

Ever Since his parents began his sisters training they took all their attention on training Tsubaki and natsume and giving them the best care and love any child could ask for. However, Naruto was soon forgotten by his own parents for his two sisters. Even worse when Jiraiya told Minato about the prophecy, Naruto's life had gone down fast. On Christmas and birthdays Naruto's presents lessened every year until he was soon forgotten on the holidays. The same thing happened on Christmas as well. When Naruto was six he just thought that it would blow over and they would remember him eventually but they never did. When the family went out to eat or go on holidays they would always forget Naruto and leave him at the house. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya followed his parent's way and treated Tsubaki and natsume like princesses while Naruto became the forgotten child of the Yondaime.

His sisters used to be kind and caring but they changed into cruel, spoiled little brats they started to changed after they began their training. Once they started to get attention they let it go to their heads and spoiled.

It broke Naruto's heart when they started to treat him like trash, a waste of space. They acted like he was a disgrace or a servant instead of their brother. They enjoyed any chance they get to cause him misery.

The last thing that stopped him from ever loving them was framing him for all the pranks and mischief they cause onto him. It was even worse when Minato and Kushina didn't listen to what he had said he didn't do any of it and ground him or send him to his room.

So now this is where it leaves Levi, having to tell his partner that he was going to be disowned by his own parents.

" _um… brother can I asked you a question first"_

"you just did bro" he chuckled at his brothers annoyed expression.

" _not like that you little smartass! Oh kami I swear you shouldn't be around that snake jonin"_ he huffed at his partner. He calms down after for a bit and looked at his partner.

" _hmm… brother if you could have a different family name. would you change it_?" he asked hoping that Naruto wouldn't see the meaning of his question.

" considering my 'family' has thrown me out yet… no but I would change it if I could." He stated as he was in thought of changing his name

" _really? then what would you change it to then?"_ Levi asked wondering what his brother would call himself.

"Kibo… "

"Kibo?." questioned Levi at the name that Naruto chosen.

"yeah….it means Hope. I-I remember when you told me about your name before 'speranza' right?" he said as he felt embarrassed

Levi was surprizing at what Naruto wanted to changed his name to. Hope …. was what his name meant. Leviathan was a title for his family that each newborn be named. His last name was what he used to differ himself from the others. To hear that Naruto wanted to change his family name to his was enlightening but he realized that he has to let Naruto know about his family.

" _Naruto as much as I'm overjoy and honored to hear that. I must tell you what I'd originally called you hear to talk about. Minato and Kushina are planning on giving your sisters the title of clan heirs of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans…."_ said Levi hoping Naruto wouldn't be heart broken as much as he thought he would be.

Naruto was silent, his face showing disbelief and horror at what Levi just told him. The pain of the knife in the back he just received from his parents of what they planned to do had deeply hurt Naruto. The one thing he had dreamed of, something he was sure would've given him a tiny bit of hope of getting some attention was snatched away right from him. Tears began to fall down his face at the pain of the what his parents act. It hurt even more when he realized that he's being kicked out of the clan also to boot, it hurt that his parents didn't think that he wasn't strong enough or smart enough to know about any thing about being a clan heir. He wasn't because of them! They didn't train him; they didn't teach him any thing at all!

Listening to his parents drop him as Clan Head broke any string of staying in the damn village.

The villagers hated him.

The Shinobi ignored him when he was in trouble and called him the fake son of Minato.

He had no friends because they ignored him for his sisters.

His family didn't seem to give a damn about him and ignored him for years.

His only connection was to the nice women and Ichiraku family who actually showed and treated him with respect but it wasn't enough for him to stay.

The last string of what he had to this village was gone. He was going to leave this fucking hell!

Levi looked at his partner and could feel his heart break at the expression of pain and despair Naruto was feeling. He curled himself around Naruto and pressed his head against Naruto with his tail patting his head as he whispered soothing words in his ear, Naruto started to calm down as he hugged Levi.

"… _Naruto"_ asked Levi as he heard his muttering.

"Levi…. sniff… thank…. you."

" _anytime brother. Ill always be here for you Naruto don't forget that"_ he said as he started to sing a little lullaby for his partner…no his little brother. As he felt Naruto fell asleep he slithered into Naruto's room and lie him down in his bed as he shrunk down to dog size and curled up right next to him.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto thought about where he should visit. He couldn't go to Sand since they are allies with the Leaf and they would most likely give him back if they were to find out who he was. Cloud and Stone could be trouble and Mist is still going through that civil war so they couldn't go there. He has snapped out of his thoughts by something overshadowing him. He looks up to see Tsubaki glaring down at him with her two friends sakura and Ino flanking her sides.

"is there something you want Tsubaki?" Naruto asked as his sister glared at him

"". weakling...I won't acknowledge you as anything but my kin, oniichan. Even as the oldest, you weren't even worthy enough by our father to even be considered as heir to our clan." Tsubaki uttered silently only for the three of them to hear. Naruto just scowled at this for a moment but soon shrugged it off and replaced it with a smirk.

Naruto got up from his chair and proceeded to a seat in the back, along the way weaving a genjutsu over all of Tsubaki's and Natsume's fanboys. The moment he sat down the genjutsu activated; which whipped the fanboys into action, causing them to swarm the objects of their desires with physical contact and confessions of their love. It was like watching coy fish swarm on some break that had just fallen into the pond, hilarious. After getting his chuckling out of the way, he pulled out his little notebook and began to write in it again. Almost everyone thought he was just doodling in the little thing, but if they actually looked in it they would find jutsu ideas and formulas as well as seal designs that would out shine even his parents' masterpieces.

The ringing bell signal the end of class and time for them to leave.

"alright it's the end of class. I want all of you to study your notes for our test in a few days" said Iruka as children all walked out or ran out of the classroom.

Naruto watch as they were all greeted by their parents, even his own sisters were greeted by their mother.

He sighed as he turned back to his little notebook and world of possibilities, free from having to deal with these idiots.

Yet couldn't help but remember the day when everything change for him.

 **Flashback**

It's late at night and it was pouring down raining.

Miles away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the forest, a little six-year-old boy was running away with tears streaming down his face.

This boy has spiky blond hair, though it was flat now, due to the rain. He was really small for someone his age as he stood at 3'0. He has ocean blue eyes and three pairs of whiskers on his cheeks. He wore a dirty black shirt, with a picture of a red swirl on the front, and green shorts. He also had a bag pack, which contained scrolls.

Who was this sad child?

It's Naruto Namikaze…but now he's simply called Naruto, and he is the former son of the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Deaf herself, Kushina Uzumaki. He is also the child of eldest the triplets, Natsume, the middle one, and Tsubaki, the youngest.

So, why is he running away with tears falling in his eyes?

six years ago to this day, a giant Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. It caused total mayhem and killed thousands of innocent people and Ninja alike. Minato Namikaze went to defend the

village from this monster, after his wife gave birth to the triplets. The Yellow Flash, went to try and seal the beast's chakra in half into his daughters. The Yin-Half for Natsume and the Yang-Half for Tsubaki.

After that fateful day, and much mourning for the people who were killed, Minato made an announcement of what happened and everyone declared the two girls Heroes of the Village.

The first 3 years after that battle were okay. Because it was the time when they were all a happy family. But when the triplets turned four things started to change.

It was the day when Minato and Kushina announced to e children that they will train them. All three of them was excited that they were going to get the chance to become Ninjas like them.

However, the parents said that they will only train the girls, leaving Naruto alone.

Confused by all this, Naruto asked his parents when it was time for him to start training, all they said was that his sisters needed it the most, since they both have the Nine-Tails chakra.

So, Naruto accepted that excuse and understood perfectly.

But after the day everything changed.

Minato and Kushina began to ignore him! It wasn't just them, but nearly everyone in the village ignores him for his sisters. They even began to forget him on his birthday, which was the same day as the girls!

Things started to get from bad to worst.

Not only was Minato and Kushina training the the girls, but Jiraiya and Tsunade, the two Legendary Sannin, began to train them as well!

No matter how many times Naruto asked them, they always blow him away, telling him to stop bothering them and because of that his sisters started to bully him!

Whenever they saw him, they would always make fun of him and sometimes beat him up. Not only that but they would also get him into trouble, like breaking stuff, painting the Hokage Monument, stealing from people, etc.

Naruto would always get in trouble for all the things he didn't do.

In fact, whenever he tried to explain himself to tell everyone that it wasn't him, his parents would always yell at him and tell him to go to his room.

Even when he tries to plead with them to listen all they do is smack him across the face or just down right beat him and his sisters were always there laughing at him. It got worse than that as nearly everyone in the village believe his sisters over him and began to call him the 'Failure' or the 'Disgrace to the Namikaze'.

Hell even all the children of the village began to bully him and the leaders were the so called Princess of course, calling him, 'Weak', 'pathetic', 'garbage', the list goes on and on.

Hell it got even worse once the villagers began to form mobs and hunt him down to kill him.

Like right now

Naruto ran as fast as his little legs would let him from the enrage mob of civilians and shinobi after him for blood.

"Get back here demon!" shouted a man in his early thirties. "Yeah Demon get back here and accept your punishment!" yelled a boy that looked to be barely out of the academy. "Stop the demon!" shouted a woman to a group of people just ahead of where she was running. "Catch him!" shouted a man from the back of a mob. "Come on he went left!" shouted a grey haired old man as the demon slipped temporarily out of view. Naruto still running until he came upon a dead-end.

A man with a Jonin flask jacket and some Chunin along with civilians corner him within the alley. The Jonin steps out.

"Now you are done for demon! We will finally get rid of you! You caused this village many deaths many years ago, so now we will put an end to you and avenge our loved ones!"

Fight or flight, this is what was my mind was signaling me. My mind is telling me to run, and get away from these people. And so I did, but where do I go. Running I come across something. "Is that a small space leading out of the alley, screw it, its my only way out"

He dashes towards the space soon after they started charging with kunai's and shuriken's in hand. My heart palpitating, I'm almost there.

"Squelch!"

"Aaahhhhhhhh" he screamed.

"Dammit I got hit, I don't even know where I'm going, wait is that a forest? Maybe I can lose them in there, worth a shot." He jumped over the fence and started to run without a destination, deeper into the forest.

All the Jonin's, Chunin's and civilians stopped. "Hey what's the matter lets go get the demon!" yelled a civilian to the Jonin.

The Jonin spoke up, "You must be crazy, this is the Forest of Death, most Jonin think twice before entering here. In plus he's injured since I'm pretty sure I nailed him, so if he doesn't die of bleeding out, the forest will finish him off. Let's go."

Naruto ran and ran, not noticing his surroundings he didn't even know he had run into temple ruins. Naruto found himself slowing down now. Blood was on the ground, and he was holding his shoulder. "Looks like I lost them, good. Not to find a place to res... OMFPH!"

"Oww my head" Naruto moaned as he felt is back on the ground. He slowly stands up and see's he is in some kind of underground temple. Looking up he see's the hole he fell into. He'd fallen through the ground of the temple floor he was on.

he walked and walked but to his dismay he couldn't find his way out of this maze of hallways, too little, too late when Naruto came to the abrupt realization that he was lost. It wasn't until he notices a corridor that was in front of him.

He all of sudden feels a pull, like some type of force is pulling him to walk towards a specific direction. He continues on forward, barely noticing the ruins hallway stop there, able to see anything in the cavern. Naruto then saw encrusted in the wall a statue of a beast, it looked serpent-like dragon with a large curve bladed tail curled around it self with its mouth wide open, like it was going to chomp down. The thing that had Naruto's attention was the crystal orb that was in the statue's mouth. He didn't know why but he feels a pull, like some type of force is drawing him towards it as he walked towards him.

Naruto hesitated for a slight second but once he touched it with his hand it started to shine as the cavern started to shake as if a tremor was happening making him fall on his rear, while this was happening the statue's surface started to crack with chips of it falling off like a coating.

[outside the temple ruins]

Outside the ruins a tremor shook the area around, it subsiding but something awoke, something dark as it rose from the tree's it was imprisoned in. it around its surroundings but it froze once it felt that familiar power. It quivered at the power, the dark being began to charge towards the source.

[back in the cavern]

Once the shaking of the cavern stopped, Naruto getting off his butt. He gasped and froze once he set his sights upon the once petrified beast that now stood before him, as it took the time to looked at its surroundings until its eyes stopped at him.

Everything was new to speranza, well its not a surprize after being sealed and petrified would do that to someone. He looked around to see where he was, it was a cavern. He stopped looking around once he heard a small gasped, he looked at where he heard the gasped to see a child.

The child has spiky blond hair, though it was flat now, due to the rain. He was really small for someone his age as he stood at 3'0. He has ocean blue eyes and three pairs of whiskers on his cheeks. He wore a dirty black shirt, with a picture of a red swirl on the front, and green shorts. He looked to be harmed with blood falling off his shoulder with it soaking a part of his shirt.

Now this had him curious on why a child be doing here, so he slithered up to the boy but the child step back from him. He looked upon the boy, he could see so many emotions through the boy's eyes. Fear, sadness, and grief, why? Why does a child like this show such emotions?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the boy.

"w-w-what are you?"

Naruto wasn't sure what to make out of the beast like serpent. It looked different from before, with it now having purple and teal scales and a white underbelly. It then began to move forward towards him but he step back frighten. It's large curve bladed tail now showing off a glow shine to it but its eyes are what really got Naruto. They were a blue like his own, crystal blue that reflect so much. That was when Naruto realize that the serpent noticed him staring at it.

"w-w-what are you?" Naruto asked.

" _oh…. who am I? well little one I am a phantom."_ Explained speranza

"a... phantom?"

" _yes a phantom but for who I am. My name is leviathan speranza. What is your name little one"_ leviathan introduced himself

"I-I'm n-naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he stuttered in front of leviathan.

" _hmmm"_ hummed out leviathan as he looked at Naruto. He noticed his arm and shoulder dripping with blood.

"Naruto why are harmed?" asked leviathan, he notice Naruto flinched and hesitated but he told leviathan everything about his life. Once after healing Naruto he was left to his thoughts, Leviathan was appalled and disgusted at what he was hearing; what kind of people would do these kinds of things?!

" _these…people no! monsters! Has done all this to you?!"_ asked leviathan to which Naruto just nodded sadly.

Leviathan thought about all he has heard about the village and the boy's own family. No wondered the boy had such emotions in shown in his eyes. Not to mention the kind of childhood he went through, or the bad memories….! 'memories…. maybe. just maybe I can give this child a chance against everything…. but only if he wants to' thought leviathan as he looked at the child. He wanted to make a difference for this child, to help him and be there for him unlike his so called family.

" _Naruto"_ he called out gaining the boy's attention _." you want to be strong right?"_ getting a nod out of the boy." _Then would you like to form a contract with me?"_ he questioned him.

Naruto looked confused at the offer and also curious on why leviathan was giving him this offer." A contract? what sort of contract?.." he asked as he doesn't know what the serpent.

" _yes a contract. One form between the two of us. I know you may not trust me but after what you've told me I want to help you…."_ Said leviathan as he stares at the boy.

This through Naruto for a loop, a huge beast that he just met and share his life with wants to help him after everything. Naruto wasn't sure on what to say, but this contract he wants to form with him does speak interest.

" _so…. will you form the pact with me? I wont force you if you don't want to"_

"No!" he shouted surprising the phantom.

"I-I-ill do it…. I'll form a contract with you" Naruto said as he looked at leviathan with determination. leviathan was amaze at the boy but he nods.

" _alright then but I should warn you the price will be our memories. It'll not be much memories but you'll still lose them neither less."_

Leviathan then first brought his tail in between them, Naruto tense but looked confused as it started to glow until the familiar crystal orb appeared. _"Naruto I need you to place your hand on the orb if you please."_ Naruto nodded as he places his left hand upon the orb, the moment he did bright white with black and white thorns swirling energy was draw out of him and into the orb. A small vapor came out of the orb showing Naruto's memories, this surprize Naruto himself but he looked at it in wonder. _"now its my turn"_ he said as Leviathan then brought his head down until only the tip of his head was touching the orb, as he did bright teal and electrical energy crackled as it flown out of him into the orb. Then both then the energy in the orb then flowed out of the orb from both of them into the other, making Naruto glow brightly while the bright white with black and white thorns swirling energy glowed around leviathan.

Naruto felt amazing, like he could do anything now. This power flowing through his body was overwhelming, as much as this felt but he still worries about the price of this power. While leviathan was feeling the power of the boy's memories and what he felt was great but as he got past that he looked through the memories and was appalled at what he saw, he just couldn't comprehend how they could treat him like that.

" _well Naruto how do you feel"_ asked leviathan but before Naruto could respond they both felt a great wind break through the cavern along with a screech

They both turned to looked at what was at the entrance of the cavern. The dark being is an invasive and medium sized harpy-like beast about a few heads shorter than leviathan with huge claws-like feathers. It was a dark violet with specks of black on its wings with everything else a dark grey. It has puffy balls of feathers that form a mane that grow on it's necks. it has light brown beaks and dark grey feathers on its head like a feather headdress. Its left eye seems to have a scar going over it. It screeches with a flap of its wings sending a gust of wind blades at them.

Naruto looked scared of the beast while leviathan looked worried and tensed.

"w-w-what's that?!" shouted Naruto as he pointed at the monster in fear.

" _a pitch phantom"_

"pitch…phantom. wait! That things a phantom?!" he said wide eye at the **pitch** phantom.

" _yes phantoms who once lost their will and emotion becoming nothing but a husk of their former self's but the memories they still have. they go after anything that holds emotion or will similar to what they lost and drain or devour it."_ Explained leviathan as he coiled his body around Naruto's little body frame to protect him from the wind.

"why is it here!"

"for me." Said leviathan as he glared at the pitch phantom that was the cause of these winds. He recognizes its species. He knows he could handle it by himself but he can't and for two reasons, he just was awoken from being sealed and is not up to full strength, and then Naruto. He looked at the little boy, he just formed a contract with him…wait. The contract!

" _Naruto…"_ called out leviathan as the boy looked up at him.

" _have to tell you something…. I can't beat it"_ he said much to his dismay.

"what! Why?!" he questioned as he held onto leviathan as he moved around the monster dodging its attacks

" _I can't fight right now since I'm not back to full strength after being released from my seal prison."_

"then what do we do?"

" _your gonna have to fight"_

"eh?EH?! me fight?! I can't fight!" he yelled looking at the phantom as if he's insane

" _yes you can. When you formed that contract with me you gained the ability to fight"_ said leviathan as he took cover behind a huge boulder.

"I can? But how, I'm only six years old!" said Naruto as he looked frighten at the sight of the pitch phantom. He sat down in thought.

" _Naruto I know your scared but you need to fight that pitch phantom or we'll die. You want to be strong and prove yourself to the village and your parents right?"_ asked leviathan

Naruto was in thought. Does he want to fight, yes he was scared but what would his father do. Would he run away from this monster or would he fight it head on? What about his sisters? They have training and can fight. Being scared and frighten wont do him any good. he has to fight as Naruto thought about this he realized his answer. Naruto stand up with a determined look on his face.

" _Naruto?"_ asked leviathan as he looked at Naruto with a curious look.

"ill do it…" he said as he looked at leviathan with a slight nervous expression. "you'll help me right?"

" _hehehe…. yes, I'll help you Naruto."_ Said leviathan.

While Naruto and leviathan working on getting Naruto ready to fight. The pitch phantom was angry. Its prey keeps hiding and running away from it. After being awoken from being sealed away for so long it hungers for the very same emotions, will and memories that it has lost. With another flap of its clawed wings at the very spot that its prey was hiding behind generating gust of wind blades at it.

Only for its prey and the smaller prey to get out of the way. They position themselves with its prey behind the smaller prey right at them.

Naruto and leviathan ready themselves. _"alright Naruto focus yourself, look deep in yourself. Look for the very energy that you felt before and draw it out."_ Said leviathan, while Naruto calms himself and stay still. He looked deep in himself, he couldn't feel anything. wait! He felt something, two energies one felt familiar while the other was new and familiar. As he got a hold of it and began to brought it out _. "good now remember through your memories think of the ones you want, then bring both the energy out and then the thought of the memory."_ Said leviathan as Naruto's very form began to glow with electricity. _"now copy what I say"_

" _I offer up my memories to achieve this power. By forming this pact, I will never falter so in the form of my bond._ _ **Phantom…...Stream!**_ _"_ chanted Leviathan

"I offer up my memories to achieve this power **.** By forming this pact, I will never falter so in the form of my bond. **Phantom…...Stream!** " copied Naruto as a whirlpool engulf him. As it consumed him he started to change with the water swirl around his form. Leviathan himself became like water and he slithered himself into the whirlpool that enveloped Naruto. What emerged was Naruto with a whole new look. He was wearing dark green tabi boots, mask, and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of an ancient ninja warrior. He wears a violet ninja garb with green highlights, he wears a teal and purple vest over his garb with clawed armoured gauntlets. On his right shoulder is a shoulder guard shape of leviathan's head, with a teal mantle over his arm with purple highlight designs. His head was cover in coral in the same likeness of the sanbi Biju with a single blue eye staring right at the Pitch phantom.

Naruto looked at his new form in surprize and bewilderment. Is this what leviathan meant as power to fight, this power felt amazing. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar screeching as he dodges at the last minute from a wind blade directed at his head. 'Naruto be careful of the pitch phantom' said leviathan

"huh Levi is that you" he asked as he ducked under another wind blade _. 'yes its me I'm speaking through your mind.'_

"okay but where are you?" he asked, _' there's no time for that right now. Right now listen closely, that pitch phantom is called a Cielo. Their a harpy subspecies of phantoms from both the Fenghuang and are real hard to deal with'_

"whys that?"

' _they have a real nasty habit of calling for help and have but we'll be okay as long as it doesn't_ 'he was interrupted by the Cielo screeching out loud only for small tornadoes to appear and for 6 more phantoms to appear. They were smaller but looked the same just missing the scar and claws.

' _call for help….'_

"what do I do?! There's more than just it now" Naruto nervously said as he looked at the phantoms

' _stop! You can do this Naruto. Just follow your instincts and don't worry I have your back alright'_ leviathan said to him, his reply was a soft nod.

The Cielo screech as the smaller ones began to attack Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms in front of himself and brace himself for the impact of the first smaller Cielo as it smashes into him with its claw. Naruto steeled himself before he ducked from a leg swipe from behind him aimed at his head. He was surrounded as they all charge to hit him all at once but before they could reach Naruto, he sinked into the floor, Naruto himself was caught off guard by this and surprize.

"w-what the?... d-did I do that?" Naruto thought out loud as he dodges another Cielo strike at his chest. _' Yes, yes you did. It seems you've founded your ability'_ leviathan told Naruto

"my ability?"

' _yes your ability. And I think right now would be a good time to use IT!'_ yelled leviathan snapping Naruto right back into reality, as he phases right into the ground once again only this time he takes the chance to grab one of the Cielo's feet and dragged it into the floor.

' _Naruto! Your right!'_ yelled leviathan as Naruto twirled around to see a Cielo with its claw aimed at him. Pain and the feeling of claws piercing his flesh is what he should be feeling but instead the claw went right through him along with the Cielo. Naruto wasn't as surprized as he was before but he took the chance and gave a spin kick at the Cielo sending it into another.

'whoa!... I wonder?' Naruto thought before he began to charge one of the smaller Cielo and took this as a chance to almost phase through it. 'Almost' being the keyword as all but his right hand wasn't still phase in its back but Naruto used this along with the momentum of his charge to smash it into the ground head first. 'it worked! …. wait did I really do that?! that thing was bigger than I am?'

' _yes you did and good thinking of using your ability to your advantage'_ congratulated leviathan but Naruto wasn't done yet, he had three left that wasn't going to take having their kin taking down so nicely as they all ready their wings at him and flap them generating another gust of wind making more wind blades.

"hey Levi you have anything that can help me here!" shouted Naruto as he sidestepped a wind blade while doing his best to avoid the others. they all directed their wind blades at him at once, Naruto brace himself with his arms cross in form of his body but it was intercepted by a pole started to rise up from the ground surface like rippling water, Naruto's hand was out towards the ground that he didn't noticed.

" _well~ don't just stand their gawking at it. Pull it out now before they attack you!"_ shouted leviathan as Naruto was quick to pulled it out. He grabs onto the pole drawing it from the ground as it reveals to be a Chinese halberd with the blade being just like Levi's tail. The pole was as twice as he was tall with it being teal in colored with gold etching along it, the curve tail was about 30 inches with it unlike leviathan's tail which was gold it was violet silver.

Naruto didn't have time to look at it any longer for the smaller Cielo were closing in on him but Naruto already had a plan formed in his mind. He took the halberd and thrown it like a javelin at one of the Cielo, it impaled it before Naruto throwing a rock has hard as he can at it from a far cause it to ricocheted off the chest of the impaled Cielo into the air as he grabbed it while charging at them.

Naruto twirled it around deflecting the Cielo's claws until he had pushed the pole into one of theirs's stomach and getting the other, he then lifted both of them up with the halberd against their stomachs and then smash them both down. Pining them both down by the halberd before he stomping onto it causing more harm to them making a crater formed underneath them. Naruto then hooked his foot under his halberd and chuck it up and caught it and then swipe it across the floor sending the smaller Cielo flying into the others.

' _perfect Naruto! Now's the time to finished them off!'_ leviathan said to Naruto who nodded. 'don't act just think and let your thoughts and body show you what to do' he advises Naruto.

Naruto calmed himself and began to think, he thought of what to do, he thought of not dying, he thought on how he wants to live. He wants to live; he wants to win! before Naruto knew it his body was already moving on its own. He ran around the smaller Cielo dragging his halberd across the ground leaving a water trail until it became a full circle. The circle surrounding the smaller Cielo then as they sinked into it, but what surprized him was feeling water generate from him only for it to go after the sinking pitch phantom in a serpent like form.

It dived into the water not before winking at Naruto as if say "leave it to me" to him, huh? Guess that was leviathan. While that was happening Naruto was on guard when he heard foot steps along with the wind picking up once again. He turned to the sight of the original Cielo and by the expression of anger, it wasn't happy.

Naruto tucked and rolled towards the right from the Cielo covered the distance between the two with its claw already on a down swipe at his head. Naruto quickly went for a stab motion with his halberd at it only for the Cielo to twist its body making sharp end of the halberd's blade past its chest to the left. Unrealizing it Naruto twisted his wrist causing the blade of the halberd to shifted down making a small scythe before water gushed out making the rest of the huge blade in the shape of a serpent head. This change in weaponry cause Naruto to trip forward as he couldn't hold his balance from the weighted end of his now transformed halberd.

The original Cielo took this chance to try and kill him but he sinked into the floor before it could. He reappeared behind it and grab his halberd scythe, it was heavy but Naruto had a plan. Naruto began to spin around and around picking up momentum until he was able to use the momentum to cleave the blade of his halberd scythe into the pitch phantom's back. It screeches in pain but Naruto didn't let up as he began to hack away at the phantom, with each swing his weapon began to crackle with electricity and with each hit that he made with it, it left the Cielo more paralyse.

"this is the final blow! "he shouted as held his halberd scythe above his head as it crackled with electricity and water wrapping around its form, giving off the appearance of a huge serpent before Naruto brought the whole thing down on the Cielo. It screeches in pain at the amount of electricity it feels and frying its body, soon enough leaving nothing but a charred body that turns to into smoke leaving a glowing black core behind.

"whew…. I... I... did it…I did it. I did it! I DID IT!" shouted Naruto as he fell onto his rear, happy at what he's accomplished. Even if this was his first fight and he was a bit sloppy. He did it! He fought and he even won.

"yes _you quite did Naruto_ " said leviathan as he appeared from the huge water pond that Naruto had created from earlier. He slithered up to the glowing black core and Naruto watch as leviathans mouth open until it was big enough to chomp the entire core up in his jaws. He could hear crunch's coming form leviathan's mouth as he chews. Before Naruto could say any thing his body began to collapse, now with the adrenalin gone he couldn't stay standing any longer or move for that cause.

" _it seems that your body has run out of energy Naruto"_ said leviathan through his eating stopping sometimes to talk.

" _hehehe sorry Levi I guess I spend too much time dodging and hiding than I was supposed to be fighting."_ He chuckled at he was on his back looking at the ceiling of the cavern in memory of what he was doing earlier.

" _its not your fault you were, are still inexperience in this…wait? Levi?"_ he asked

"yeah…. leviathan is too long of a name so I shorten it and call you Levi. Is that bad?" he responded

"… _no... its alright…I like it"_ he said smiling at his little 'nickname' and chuckled. He still notices that Naruto was still using phantom stream, since he was too young to cancel the transformation he did for him. This in cause freaked Naruto out, even more when more that energy flowed out of him and into Levi's mouth as he quickly devoured it,

" _well Naruto thank you for the snack but I think its time for you to return home. Your parents must of notice you missing by now."_ He said with a frown on his face at what he complied but it was true after what has happened today and the young boy needed to rest after that battle he had.

Naruto felt something never his body. It was Levi having the boy on his back as he began to leave the cavern using the very same ability that Naruto has gained to move through the ruins and bedrock they were under.

After this Naruto's vision began to waver, it wasn't long enough before darkness claims him. Levi hearing light snores coming from his back could only mean that the boy finally fell asleep. He chuckled at the light snoring. Levi navigated through the ground of the village using the boy's memories that he got from him to lead him towards Naruto's home. He slips past the barriers seals that protected the house from intruders and made his way up into the boy's room. He gently placed down the boy in his bed as he shrunken down to the size of a small dog. He went to lie down by Naruto's side but his breath hitches at what he heard him mumble in his sleep

"Goodnight big brother." He heard him say. Levi was touched that he called him big brother, something no one has ever called him. It gave him a warm feeling inside.

"Goodnight little brother." He replied quietly, smiling towards him. He would make sure to stay with Naruto from now on. That contract was the best idea he has ever had.

 **End of Flashback**

 **Sorry if it seems a bit rushed or if you get lost, just let me know and ill try to fix that mistake or correct it at least.**

 **I hope it was to your liking and if you have anymore idea's fell free to tell me. Anything that can help this story would be great.**

 **So don't forget to review. This speedy24 signing off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay but school's back and I've been busy trying to keep up with all the work I'm getting already but that doesn't mean I've forgotten you guys!**

 **This one took some time since I've been thinking on the last scene in here but I think it came out okay.**

 **So please read and point out anything that I might have missed.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Speaking"

' _Thought'_

Techniques

 _'Phantom thoughts'_

" _phantom talking"_

Chapter 4: Old home New life

'Just one more day and I am gone' he thought. With a small grin, the plan was simple the Hokage was throwing a huge festival because his sisters were having their birthday. So the whole village will be out and about, security will be mostly drunk at that time. Just move through the crowd and keep his head low that should work. Naruto picked up a book on wilderness survival and began to read. This was volume four of a five volume set. He was planning on finishing the last book the day before he left. He might need these for once he leaves this cesspool, he be able to survive in the wilderness.

Levi was sleeping next to him while he himself just continue to read his book, both knew that today was Naruto's chance to leave this hell hole but for now they rest and relax.

Sadly, their peace and quiet would be ruin by one of Naruto's sisters. Both of them could smell them coming this causing them to sigh in annoyance. This is their last day in this village, they both really don't want to deal with this, Naruto especially.

"what do you want now?" He growled tearing his eyes from his book to the smiling face of Tsubaki along with another girl. She had on a purple and lavender top with only one sleeve and a matching skirt. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes. This is yakumo the heiress of the kurama clan, a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users, though yakumo was Born with a weak body, she was unable to perform the physical activities required of a ninja. yakumo, as her potential with Genjutsu was incredible to say the least, but unfortunately there was a small problem, and it was in the form of her body not meeting the physical requirements in being an active Shinobi. Thus the reason why her Father had begged the late Sandaime to have Kurenai train the girl and overcome this bump in the road in Yakumo's Shinobi career like Gai was doing with Rock Lee with the girl seeing Kurenai as an idol of sorts.

However, Kurenai lacked the conviction Maito Gai did with his student, and told the poor girl to find another teacher with the way she said it breaking the fragile girl's heart. Still, the female Kurama wasn't going to give up, and stated as such to Kurenai before she kept on trying. Then from what Vergil had been told by Kurenai herself, the Jounin sealed up Yakumo's powers with the approval to do so from the Sandaime after he learned of the secret behind the girl's Genjutsu potential.

But what the old Kage, as well as Kurenai herself didn't realize was that this power took on a life of its own within Yakumo, and broke out of the seal made to imprison it. Since then, the girl has been silently tucked away in one of the few clan homes the Kurama Clan still possessed, and left them under careful ANBU supervision to do whatever her heart desire.

So long as the desire didn't kill innocent people in a slow gruesome fashion like a certain snake woman does to Konoha prisoners.

However, while that may have worked for the late Sandaime Hokage, it did not work for the current Hokage of the Leaf, and Minato looked into the matter himself. He mange to seal up Ido and now she can achieve her dream, for that she owes Minato a great debt.

"I just wanted to see what my trash of a brother is doing. Is that wrong?" her tone innocent and caring but they could hear the edge underneath that tone.

"nothing that would be your worth" he replied returning his eyes back to the pages of his book, clearly annoyed and hoping she leave them alone.

But his sister didn't seem to get the hint, for she took his book right out of his hands.

"oh really then what's this? Hmmm?" she taunted as she looked at the name of the book that he was reading, wondering what had drawn his attention.

"a book on wilderness survival? Why would you read a book on that?" she questioned him curious why he would be reading this? But she would have to hold on to those questions as the book was ripped out of her hand by Levi's tail.

She glares at the serpent with him returning the glare at her. Levi hated how these girls acted and treated his brother and he wont let them any longer. This was their last day in this village and he wont let any one boss or hurt Naruto any more.

"hey! you trash control your stupid snake! Or next time ill use it for practicing my rasengan" she yelled at Naruto but all he did was glared at her while Levi give him back his book and then curled around his neck like a leather scarf.

Naruto rolled his eyes at natsume clearly not caring or showing any concern of her threat. Levi's not a snake, he's a serpent and not just any serpent but a phantom one that's huge as any of the clan main houses. She doesn't have a chance of even hurting him herself and that's without him using Naruto's ability swim-phaser or called Aqua-phase either one Naruto hasn't really named it yet. So there's no way she could cause harm to him at all, if anything it be like an bug biting. So Naruto just sigh before going back to his book, Tsubaki furious but a hand on her shoulder from yakumo stopping her.

"leave him. He's not worth it." She told natsume who'd looked back at Naruto, still reading his book with Levi glaring at her from around his neck.

"tch, your right I shouldn't be wasting my time with this loser" she scoffed as she began to walk away while yakumo followed with a side glance. She knew the relationship of the hokage children wasn't good but to hate her brother is quite a mystery, she left those thoughts for later.

"Yakumo! Hurry up!" she heard Tsubaki shout.

"Coming!" she yelled back as she race after Tsubaki leaving Naruto and Levi alone once again. Both boy and phantom sighing in relief.

"you know you didn't need to do that bro." Naruto told Levi who himself rolled his eyes at the proclamation.

" _I didn't have to do it. I wanted to do it. Brother this may be our last day in this accursed village but I cannot stand to let those spoiled brats treat you like dirt."_ He angrily responded back at Naruto who sigh at his brother's overprotective antics. He understands he cares for him but he doesn't need to be so alert. I mean they're leaving tonight! Relax a little.

"bro not that its not wanted but relax okay? Its only a few more hours before we can leave this place for good. So lets just relax with what little time we have left before I go back to class" He asked his brother with pleading eyes. Levi looked at his little brother and relented, he gave a Back a nod before he curled up once again.

" _alright brother just this once I'll listen to you."_ He said to him as he lay curled up right to him.

[The academy]

Most of the people were talking with each other, while a boy a with black, pineapple-shaped hair was napping on the desk. Next to him, a large boy with light brown hair, and a green jacket, was munching on chips. In the back, there was a boy with black shades, a grey hooded coat, and an expressionless face, and was holding a bug in his hand. 'If I'm right his clan uses insects as a means to attack and drain the chakra from their enemies' Naruto to him, was a girl with short, violet hair, and violet-white eyes. She wore a grey jacket and seemed to blush whenever Naruto looked at her for an extended period of time. Sigh.. Hinata really needs to gain some confidence. I truly pity the sensei she'll get that'll have to deal with that mess. At the last seat in the first back row, was a brown-haired boy with a grey jacket and hoodie with a white pup sitting on his head. He had sharp teeth and red marks going down his face. Definitely an Inuzuka.' His arrogance will become his downfall someday. I hope Akamaru will be alright with him for a master and partner' Next to Naruto and Levi was the brooding last Uchiha. She had black, raven hair that went down to her hips, a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back, and black, cold eyes. his sisters were in the second back row. A strange, pale boy with a black shirt exposing his stomach, black eyes and hair, and a totally fake smile, was scribbling in a notebook.

Then, suddenly there was a rumbling, and a crash. Two girls rushed in the door. "haha! I beat you Ino-pig! I get to sit next to Tsubaki-chan!" a girl with long, pink hair and a red dress yelled. The other girl, who had blond hair in a ponytail with a purple outfit and wrappings along her arms and hips, and now identified as Ino, called, "No way, Billboard Brow! I got here first!" They started wrestling and moving towards Naruto's seat. Sakura got there first. "Move Naruto-baka, " She shrieked. "you're in my way loser!" Naruto sighed. This was gonna be a long day. He ignores her and then she attempted to strike him Levi's reflexes kicked in forcing him to counter with his tail grabbing hold of her wrist and making her crash against the Inuzuka.

Sakura was furious that this loser! Was making a fool of her. With a growl, she leaped at him, her fist cocked back. This time he simply dodged it and she fell flat on her face. Everyone laugh, before she could get up and try again, Iruka came in the door. "Sit down and shut up!" he yelled, using his famous Big Head Jutsu. Everyone who was standing sat down immediately, Sakura as well, taking a seat next to Natsume. Ino was already seated next to Shikamaru. Anyone talking was silent immediately as well. "Now that everyone is ready, why don't we begin?... at that point Naruto began to drowned him out and decided to take a nap like Shikamaru.

[Namikaze mansion]

Naruto was now returning to the Namikaze's home, he calls it that ever since he and Levi fixed up the temple. Speaking of temple Naruto was now coming from there after a new lesson from Levi about two more stages besides phantom stream that he didn't know. Raising a hand up to brush his hair, the teen let out a small sigh as he came across the Namikaze home.

"Just when I thought I begin to understand. Levi shows me something new to learn! Oh kami…" Muttered Naruto tiredly as he moved in front of the house door before pulling a small key out from his pocket, where he then placed said key into the house's lock, which caused a sudden cracking sound to be heard as the fūinjutsu markings within the key opened the door for the teen.

Wiping the small bit of sweat off his forehead, the teen then began to walk towards the stairs leading up towards his own room, only to feel a sudden weight sit down on his back.

"Naru-chan… Where do you think you're going?" Purred out a woman's voice, causing Naruto to mentally twitch slightly before shaking his head and sighing.

"Going to my room so that I can finish the homework we have due in a few days…. or maybe take a nap. Aside from that? Maybe getting ready for the party tonight" Replied Naruto in a bored tone as he moved forwards towards his room, only for him to not move a single each as muscle as he felt a pair of arms snake around his chest before feeling a pair of teeth bite down on his neck gently.

Not even reacting, Naruto continued to let out a bored stare as he kept his gaze directed towards the stairs leading up to his room.

"If I hadn't known any better, I would call you a vampire Natsume-san." Sarcastically muttered Naruto as he turned his head slightly, showing his blue coloured eyes towards his sisters matching blue coloured ones as she grinned at him.

"Nii-san… Why don't you just let me have my way? You know that as the princesses of konoha me and Tsubaki-chan get whatever we want? So, if we say come to bed with us… You best well come to bed with us. I mean… It's only fair since your strong nee-chan's are going to protect the village since we both hold kyuubi's chakra" Purred out Mito, causing Naruto to simply give his sister a small blank stare… Before breaking from her grasp and grabbing onto her form before slamming her against the wall with his eyes now showing a crimson colour as he brought his mouth to his sister's neck before nibbling on her neck while letting out a growl.

"Keep talking… And I'll make sure to leave nothing of you left… I'll destroy your chances of being a shinobi…. permanently…. Got that "nee-chan?" Growled out Naruto as he dropped his sister onto the floor, leaving the red haired twelve-year-old to glare at him… Before quickly getting up and slamming a fist into Naruto's gut, causing the teen to "drop" to his knees in pain. He really didn't felt the hit but none of his 'family' or 'sisters' know that, so right now he's just faking it.

Letting out a smirk, the red haired girl stood in front of her brother dressed in her regular casual house clothes, being a red button up shirt with red shorts, before moving her foot towards her brother's chest, where she then pushed him back onto the floor with him staring up at her as she lowered herself down onto him.

Moving her face closer towards her brothers, the red haired girl let out a small giggle.

"My nii-san… That was sooo scary you know… I think I almost felt a shiver up my spine at your evil red eyes… But don't forget nii-san… You aren't important to our family… So… Know your place." Whispered Natsume into Naruto's ear, causing the blond haired teen to twitch slightly as he felt his sister lay a kiss on his cheek, much to his irritation as he simply laid there and took it, fully knowing he could stop her but he mentally stopped himself.

He couldn't exactly hit his sister into next week since there would be questions regarding how he suddenly had gotten strong enough to manage to fight his sister off when he had no formal training of the sorts.

Of course, if he was staying and if he did take the genin exam he could easily smash the records, but that's a what if really.

However, him kicking his dominatrix like sister's ass randomly? Yeah, that's suspicious.

Feeling the weight of his sister get off of him, Naruto let out a small sigh before pushing himself up onto his legs before moving to walk up the stairs… Only to find his other sister standing at the top of them with a blank violet eyed stare aimed directly towards him.

Within said blank eyes were the emotions of irritation and disappointment.

Ignoring her look, the blond haired teen walked up the stairs towards his room before he easily moved past his blond haired sisters form, of which hadn't moved in the slightest since she had seen Naruto.

However, just as Naruto grasped his door handle, he felt Tsubaki appear behind him.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto ignored her presence before opening his door and walking in, shutting it in the face of his sister, however, she instead kept it open with her foot.

Letting out a small groan, Naruto walked towards his beg before sliding in to it, before ducking his head under the covers.

"Ehh… Sleep…" Groaned out Naruto, causing the blond haired girl to narrow her eyes.

"I can't believe that I'm related to you…" Grumbled out Tsubaki in an irritated voice as she slammed Naruto's bedroom door closed, leaving the blond haired teen to let out a small chuckle as he propped his head over his covers.

" _I take it your just as annoyed as I am brother."_ Asked Levi as he slithered from underneath Naruto's pillow.

"three hours…. just three more hours… mumbled Naruto into his pillow. Levi just shook his head as he lay next to him under the covers.

[later….]

October 10th the date of both Naruto, Tsubaki and Natsume's birthday, and also the anniversary of Kyuubi's defeat, and national holiday to Konoha. Even though it was also Naruto's birthday like usual no one cared. They all were only here to see their favorite pair of heroes Tsubaki and Natsume Namizake.

It was six p.m. time for the party to start. The Namikaze house was filled with guest, friends, children, and adults. There were clan heads and their family too. Hiruzen Saratobi the third Hokage and his family, Naruto and girl's godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade. There were also some jonin shinobi's, who are close friend to Minato and Kushina like Kakashi, Kurenai, Hana and Yugao.

The party was going on for almost three hours and was still running in full force, and doesn't seem to be getting smaller or tiring down. If anything it seems to be getting wilder. There was karaoke coming from the living room, with many more drunken adults singing, and the children were running all over the house like wild animals.

Minato, who was slightly drunk since he didn't drink much, managed to quiet everyone down for one of the usual main events for the girl's birthday party.

"All right everyone now it is time for Tsubaki and Natsume to open their presents." Minato announced, getting everyone to quiet down.

Which made both Tsubaki and Natsume very excited of all the events of the party the gift giving part was their favorite? Where everyone's attention was focused on them and they would show, their gratitude and love for them by giving them beautiful and expensive gifts.

"Here, Tsubaki, it's a summoning contract for the toads, I have a feeling it will be put into good use with you. "Her godfather Jiraiya said giving the large scroll to her, using the smile he uses when he's hiding something.

"And here, natsume, it's a summoning contract for the slugs, I'm hoping that you could follow my footsteps. "her godmother Tsunade said giving her the large scroll with a cheerful and hopeful smile unlike the one the pervert has.

"Thank you Grandpa, Baa-Chan! But, how do we use this?!" asked the very excited girls.

"Just sigh it under both of your names with your blood." replied Jiraiya, "but to actually summon any toads or slugs you will have to wait a few years."

"Why can't we do it now?" pouted Tsubaki.

"You don't have the chakra reserve that's needed to do the summon right now." answered Jiraiya with a chuckle

Tsunade Senju was very irritated right at the moment, and wanted to beat Jiraiya to a bloody pulp. That damn pervert stole what she was going to say! and the way he was smiling about it was getting on her nerves. If it wasn't it being the girl's birthday party she would of slug that rotten smile of his face…along with sending him though a wall.

After everyone finished giving their gifts to Mito. Minato got on the stage to make an announcement. "Alright everyone listen up! I have a big announcement to make!" Minato said which got everyone's attention.

"Today, I have finally decided to announce Natsume as the official heir of the Namikaze clan and Tsubaki as the official heir of the Uzumaki clan!" said Minato with a proud smile on his face. Which got everyone to clap their hands and shouting praises for Tsubaki and natsume in approval? Soon the party was once aging starting to heat up.

While all of this was going on everyone had once again forgotten one person who also should have been part of this party. But was left out and like everything else in his life even his birthright was stolen from him. He was none other than the oldest son of the Namikaze family, formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but now known as Naruto Kido as of late.

Who was currently inside his room sitting near his window, watching the moon in the night sky? He was so lost in his own little world of being free of this retched family now that his 'father' just disowned him but also experiencing the pain of the final stab to his heart by this family. They really did it. They disown him.

" _brother…. I know what your feeling right now is painful but please endure it, for we have to leave now while everyone is distracted and enjoying the party… but for what its worth happy birthday brother"_ Stated Levi who stare at his brothers back as he stared at the moonless sky.

"…. alright brother let me gather my traveling scrolls before we leave." said Naruto as he turned around, Levi barely flinched at the expression that marred his brothers face. Twin lines of tears flow down his face as his eyes showed only jealousy . . . pain . . . and small traces of anger . . . but to the unexpecting person his eyes would looked hollow and empty at a first glance.

As he gathered his things and the last of his scrolls into his bag. Scrolls sealed with all of his money that he saved up or gained from helping people from dark phantoms, food and more than enough clothes to last him for months.

While the party was going on, focusing on Tsubaki and Natsume without even thinking about Naruto except for a few who planned on giving him their gifts to him latter. "Well I can hear the party is still going on and so is the rest of the village, come Levi it is time to go. " Naruto told Levi and started to walk to his window leaving a sealed envelope on his bed with the small serpent wrapped around his right shoulder. And without turning back he jumped out his window without an emotion shown on his face and didn't even turn around "goodbye... for well never will meet again" he thought as he pictured the everyone in the village, specially the Namikaze family.

[A while later]

Naruto speed past the wall of the village and was a mile away from konoha when Levi decided that he should rest a bit before continuing.

" _Brother you should rest for now. We're at a good distance from the village, if you continue you'll collapse and be prey for bandits or even stray dark phantoms."_ he reasoned to Naruto as he stood in front of his brother.

"fine…" was the only answer he got from Naruto ever since they made it pass konoha's gates and into the huge thick forest that surrounded the village. Naruto rested on a rock closed to the trees as he thought back to the party.

Of his 'family' and all the others celebrating Tsubaki and Natsume's birthday, of them soak up all the attention, whilst he gets absolutely none. The very thought made him feel sadness, pain and most of all anger, Anger at the village, anger at his parents, anger at his sisters. He sighs but his thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as his stomach became to growl. It has been a while since he ate, he looked to his side to see Levi taking a small nap, Naruto shakes his head as he took out one of his scrolls out and unsealed a bento full with rice balls and some dango to eat along with some water.

From the trees far from the boy and the phantoms, a predator watched them. Its eyes leering at them, especially the boy, the emotions are flowing out in waves out of him.

[back with Naruto & Levi]

Naruto just finished his last dango and washed it down with his water. The moment he placed it down Levi's head shot up and then stared off in a direction from them.

" _Brother…."_ Levi warned.

"yeah… I know. We're not alone out here" he stated as he stared at the same direction that Levi was looking at.

Coming out of the woods, its glowing red eyes hungry with bloodlust. It was in a form of a wolf, if said wolf was made from cooled lava with a tail of smoke. Its body looked like it was breaking apart with all the cracks over its darken body showing lava flowing. Upon its head was two great horns and twin great and long fangs from its teeth still hot. Along its front legs up to its elbows was sharp blades of lava burning white hot. It stared at them as smoke escaped its mouth.

" _oh my. I never thought I see such a phantom."_ Said Levi with a bit of awe.

"Levi you know what this phantom is?" asked Naruto, his eyes never leaving the beast that lay before them.

" _fortune yes I have. This phantom before it became like this was a Fenrir. Fenrir were great wolf phantoms, often depicted with a mane and a long thick tail. Their straight horns a sign of noble pride and fur pure white as snow. Now that it has become a dark phantom I have no idea of what to call them._

" really!? Well it looks like a **hellhound** to me, looking like a demon now with how it looks now." Said Naruto as he watched the beast slowing walking towards them.

" _I guess that would have to do for now. For right now we have to deal with this_ _ **Hellhound**_ _if we wish to move on"_ stated Levi as he grew to his original size and Naruto readied himself with two kunai.

The hellhound attack with breathing a fireball at them. Both dodging the flaming projectile, with Naruto weaving through hand signs as Levi moving at fast speed to land a strike with his bladed tail. To his surprise for the hellhound to catch it in its mouth. With this it began to twirl Levi around before releasing his tail, sending him flying with his back hitting right into some trees. While the hellhound was focus on Levi it didn't see the kunai coming at it from its right, for most of them bounce off its body but a few have impaled themselves into its thick hide.

"Raiton: Kaminari chēn zanshō! ( _lightning release: lightning chain afterglow_ )" Naruto roared as blue lightning bolt, easily the size of his hand in diameter, exploded out of his hand and struck one of the kunai nearest to him with a powerful blast. The lightning condensed in the kunai and burst out toward another target. It continued this, hitting six others before hitting the kunai wedged in the hellhound's thick hide, as it electrified the phantom eliciting a painful scream and illuminating the area before dissipating. The hellhound was still standing but it was stun and paralysis for the moment with sparks dancing across its body.

Levi slithered back to Naruto's side as he took in his brother's technique.

" _quite powerful but I do believe that won't last for long so hurry up and phantom stream brother!"_ said Levi as he could see the phantom begin to regain some of its motor functions. The hellhound began to move again after the paralysis faded away and looked at the brothers with rage. Its blades at its elbow began to heat up and its smoke tail stop before erupting into great flames, the hellhound in anger before pouncing at the brothers but Levi met the hellhound in mid-pounce and wrestled the beast while his brother transform.

Steam gave off Levi's body as the heat from the hellhound's body burned his skin but he wouldn't let go until Naruto was ready to fight. unfortunately, the hellhound didn't seem to like this as it thrashed and ruthlessly to get the serpent of it to even increasing the heat of its own body temperature. Levi wailed in pain before finally letting go of the beast. While Levi was down for the burns and pain he received the hellhound directed its ire at the serpent, looming over the serpent it raised its claws to kill Levi but only for a jet of water to exploded in its face.

Naruto now looking completely different, what emerged was Naruto with a whole new look. He was wearing dark green clawed greaves, mask, and shin guards are reminiscent of an ancient ninja warrior. He wears a violet ninja garb with green highlights, he wears a teal and purple vest over his garb with clawed armoured gauntlets like before, he had a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's beak. His shoulders are covered by gold spaulders that come across his shoulder blade to his neck. he has dark violet elbow guards and emerald colored gauntlets. The parts of his arm that aren't covered by armor are covered by a black material, which also covers his hands. along with Coming out from over his tailbone was huge shrimp-like tail.

He had his left hand with water still surging around it stretch out forward with the over one right above his waist.

Naruto has a shitty life, and that's putting it mildly, with all the crap from his sisters, his parents and the fucking villagers. From the moment his parents began to pay more attention to his sisters his life went down the fucking gutter until he met Levi. With him he was able to make a life that he can actually live with happiness. So with this overgrown mutt of charcoal was going to try and kill Levi, that just pissed him off and coupled with all the anger and pain he had bottled up, he exploded.

The hellhound growled at him with hate in eyes as it glares at him. "aww did I make you mad?" he taunted the hellhound. It snarled at Naruto before it took off towards him wit great speed, Naruto had the water that was surging around his hands to envelope them up to his elbows and water to envelop his feet to his shins as well. Naruto dodge quickly to the right from its first strike from its claws and lava blades only to appear right in front of it. Naruto then gave a strong uppercut to its jaw, steaming coming off from the impact of the water covered fist to its heated body. Only to appear above it to give a hard axe kick to its skull, it wailing its head back out of pain as more steam formed and his head began to harden.

It looked forward at Naruto only to get whip in the face by his tail and then another fist to its snout hard, sending it away from Naruto. While the hellhound was fighting Naruto Levi was healed a bit, he got up just as he sae the blacken canine slamming into a few trees.

Seeing the powerful beast on the ground gave Levi an idea. He dived into the ground and then came back out of the ground with roots from the surrounding trees and plant life to wrapped around the phantom before he rejoins back to Naruto.

" _I doubt that'll hold it for long brother. We need to end it now, with all this fighting the village's scouts might see us and report back to your father._ " Reasoned Levi knowing even with the village celebrating right now with most of their shinobi force there will be some scouts to report anything out of the ordinary or threats to the village and with all the noise they are making it shouldn't be long before they have anbu here searching for whatever cause the noise and destruction here.

"right…" Naruto answered his mind already thinking of deal with this phantom that's already breaking the restraints that Levi tie it down with. ' _think. Think. Think… wait back when I wailed on it with my fist.'_ he thought as he remembers that its body started to harden before it heated up again.

"I have an idea" he said to Levi

" _I'm all ears brother. What do you have in mind?"_ he asked as he watched the Hellhound finally break the last of the roots and getting its bearings

"we need to cool it off, its body hardens once it come into contact with water…. how much can you generate bro?" asked Naruto as the hellhound began to charge at them once more.

" _more than enough"_ he replied back as they dodge the hellhounds claws and fangs only for both Naruto going through hand signs and Levi gathering water to swirl around his tail.

"Suiton: Kyūsui-tō jutsu ( _Water release: water tower jutsu!)"_ shouted Naruto after going after his last hand sign before slamming his hands into the ground, a towers of water erupted from the ground towards the hellhound. Levi was smashing his tail into the hellhounds mid section cooling its hide and harden its body. Levi saw Naruto's jutsu coming right towards them so Levi grab a hold of the hellhound and hold it down.

Water erupted from underneath the hellhound and Levi. The hellhound howling in pain as its entire body began to harden all the way up its head.

After the jutsu stopped and Levi unravel his tail from the now petrified hellhound, both him and Naruto looked at the beast. It was now a statue…. for now, they don't know how long it will be for it to stop being like this so….

Naruto had water surging around his spear above his head while Levi is doing the same with his tail. They condense the water to form a sharp blade. Both of them swing their water blades at the hellhound statue in a cross, slicing right through the dark phantom. The statue crumbled into dust leaving behind a huge dark core before them both.

" Afterstream…." Muttered Naruto as he collapsed onto his butt from the fight. He never fought a dark phantom like that before.

" _brother…. you alright?"_ he asked since this was Naruto's first time fighting a dark phantom of that power and strength.

"I'm fine…. Just tired bro" was all he got from Naruto. He was leaning on a tree as he watches Levi devour the core of the… monster that they just took down, and there's more of those out there? He needs to up his training.

[after some resting…. again]

Levi traveled through the forest at a fast pace, Naruto resting on his back since he's still tire from both the fight and the strain from **Phantom Stream.** It wasn't until he heard Naruto's voice telling him to stop but they weren't that far from the border so it was confusing him as of why?

"please brother… there should be a village close to here" he asked of Levi who compiled as they took a detour to where Naruto directed Levi from his back. They came upon a village, a small village that seem familiar, Levi dive into the ground to be undetected since the last thing he needs is to scar the civilians that live here.

Naruto directed Levi to a small area not that far from the village…. It was a cemetery….

It then finally clicked on why this village seemed familiar. This is Jōryoku (Evergreen) village, the place that Naruto and himself last saw her

Naruto's first friend…

Naruto walked through the cemetery, passing along graves left and right until he came upon one with flowers, lilies to be exact.

R.I.P

Anna Muyu

-The heart of many people-

"hey Anna. Its been a long time. I know I haven't been visiting as much but hey I have some good news. I'm free, I'm free from konohagakure. My family disown me and I know what your gonna say but trust me when I say it's a good thing since I can go anywhere I want, and not have to worry about the villagers or shinobi attacking me or glaring at me. Its great Anna…. It really is. I have to go, Anna. I have to leave now. This is the beginning of my freedom, of my new start on life. You don't have to worry about me I have a brother, his name is Levi. Its short for leviathan but it works. Learned I have a family in him…I feel free…So I'm leaving, of course I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. So thank you, for everything…especially your friendship. I will always remember you." He placed a hand upon her gravestone "Goodbye…Anna," Naruto's hand slides from atop the grave as he walks away to his brother.

" _shall we be going brother?"_

"yeah…. We should…" he said as he climbed back on Levi's back and they took off.

 **So yeah I left it on a tear jerker scene like that. I'm not sure I did it good. So what do you guys think so far? I mean what's Naruto going to do after this? And what's his family gonna react once they find out he's gone?**

 **Anyway here's the template for your phantom ideas**

 **Phantom: [name of phantom.]**

 **Abilities: [an original skill that they have.]**

 **Attribute: [element it represents.]**

 **Weak Point: [easy spot that cause damage to it.]**

 **Elemental Weakness: [element its weak to].**

 **Origin: [what its based on or what inspire it]**

 **And here's the info on the Hellhound**

Phantom- Encyclopedia

Hellhound – **The twisted Nightmare**

 _Once a mighty and noble phantom wolf know as Fenrir, often depicted with a mane and a long thick tail._ _Their straight horns a sign of noble pride and fur pure white as snow. through the effects of their corruption they became the opposite of their noble form. With bodies of harden lava and tails of smoke. Their horns curve and twisted to show their corrupted state. They attack ruthlessly after their prey, weapons useless against their thick hides as they tear into their victims. It also seems they can have shoot balls of fire that's generated by their own inner body heat and the blades they have on their elbows can cut through metal easily. Though they can be turn to statues if exposed to great amount of water._

 **That's all I have for you guys right now so this is speedy24 signing off until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers, it's me speedy24! How are things?**

 **Ya know things are up, sorry for making you guys wait so long. I had the story on my laptop from last time but thanks to my little sisters, it ended up crashing on me, meaning I had to rewrite most from scratch and from some notes I had. So sorry if it's not good or if it seems a bit rushed.**

 **Among other things, I got breath of the wild and it. Is. Breathtaking! Everything from it is wonderful and I love it. I might just take this march break from school just to play it until school.**

 **Besides that, now I am looking over the poll and it seems as Yakumo is winning the poll with Sasuke, ino, and anko right behind her, I'm already writing the chapter for** _ **reflection of a cracked mask**_ **so you should expect that in a week or two.**

 **Anyway my rambling aside here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

"Speaking"

' _Thought'_

Techniques

 _'Phantom thoughts'_

" _phantom talking"_

Chapter 5: A New friend? & learning Chimera Shift.

' _How the hell did I ended up in this situation!'_

Naruto thought as he danced through the combined assault of both deadly sand and savage swings of a huge axe-like club trying to bash his skull. Levi himself is not there at the moment as he was still out searching for any trouble.

Naruto backpedals from both the sands and the monster before him to his right. It was colossal being in 8" in height and having bronze color skin with specks of black and a hide of blacken stone covering it up to its face. which formed a rocky raptor-like helmet that hid everything but its red glowing eyes staring at Naruto with anger. It had tone forming sharp claws with bones poking out and its rib cage showing. Bone spine coming out in its back and sharp bones from its shoulders.

While to the left side of him stood a red-haired Suna kunoichi with a gourd on her back staring at him as well. She was controlling the sand to attack him since she wanted to kill him for some stupid odd reason, he couldn't figure out for the life of him at all.

So, when he considers his position, Naruto really wonders sometimes if he pissed off some god in his previous life, for them to convince kami to make his life this horrible.

' _and to think this day started off so simple'_

[The day earlier]

Two years

Two years have passed since Naruto and Levi have left the hidden leaf village, and so far, so far live has been better for the both of them.

Ever since they left, Naruto has been training to get stronger in both shinobi arts and as a phantom streamer. Like right now at their campsite not that far off from a small village is Naruto along with a group of clones fighting on a riverbank. Levi watching him practice off to the side next to Naruto's tent.

Deflecting an ax kick to his head from one of his clones only to block a swing from one to his right. Naruto retaliated with sweeping his clones feet from underneath them, then a swift hammer strike, dispelling a few of them.

" come on! Your supposed to be me, right? I know I'm more capable than this!" he mocked them as some gave him an annoyed expression.

"boss you shouldn't be cocky. That'll get ya killed" one of the clones commented, others nodding.

Naruto waved the warning off, he knew he shouldn't get cocky since he isn't in kohona anymore and he's not that far from the border between fire and so he should be cautious and weary. His clones looked like they were ready for round two but before Naruto could move, splashing out from the riverbank he was standing on. A familiar curved and twisted tail shot out and coiled around his leg before tossing him around.

Naruto's clones stopped at what was happening, seeing that the tail belong to Levi and begin to laugh at their creator being tossed around like a sack of potatoes. They all dispel while Naruto fell to the riverbank finally being released by Levi who chuckled lightly, watching with amusement.

" _I believe that was what your clones were getting at Naruto. You have to be more aware of your surroundings and be able to adapt you know"_ the serpent phantom lectured the soaked glaring blonde.

"Okay okay, I get it, Levi. You don't have to drown and toss me around to prove a point," Naruto complained while taking off his wet clothes and putting on dry ones on, setting the others to dry by the fire.

" _Oh no that was for my own amusement brother"_ chuckling at his partner's expression before he starts laughing as well.

[some time later]

After packing up their things, Naruto noticed the odd look that Levi was giving him.

"okay bro what's up? You've been staring at me like that for the past few minutes." Having put his bag down to stare back at Levi, making the serpent sigh heavily.

" _brother I think it's time for me to teach you more about Phantom stream, you already know how to use it very well but you don't know the real consequences of using it rashly."_ Gaining his attention he continued, turning away from him he brought his tail to the ground between them.

" _you already know that phantom stream uses your memories as the basic medium to form your different form correct?"_ Naruto nodded knowing that each time he does, he's using his memories. _" then let me ask you what do think happens to memory or memories that you use to change?_ The very question stopped Naruto, he didn't think of that? Where did they go? I mean Levi eats them right? So why does he still have them?

" _they don't essentially disappear."_ He said

" _think of your memories as canisters filled with water. Each time you change you drain some of the canisters and when it's not being used it's being restored either by remembering or reacting the same thing that's in the memory again. This way you don't lose most of your memories at first."_ this was new information to him.

" _why do you think your form mostly resembles a shinobi? It's because that memory is constantly being restored since everywhere you go, there's shinobi._ " He told him as Naruto was letting this sink in, but this just raised some more questions.

" _I'm letting you know now so you don't do something reckless like continuing to used the same memory over and over until you lose a treasured memory."_ He warned him, seeing him realize the weight of the price of phantom stream.

" _that's the real price, but it's not what all I'm talking about now"_

"huh? What do you mean?"

" _well I was hoping to tell you about my home but that can be dealt with at a later date brother. What I wanted to talk about is_ _Chimera shift_ _."_

" Chimera shift? What's that?"

Levi looked at Naruto as he stared at the serpent. _"chimera shift is another form of phantom stream on a simpler degree. While the basic of phantom stream is to use your memories to create a body to fight phantoms in, chimera shift is the ability to adapt to your enemy… even if you gain small amounts of skill or power from different memories when you change. It won't fully help you against your enemy, chimera shift allows you to gain the quirks that counters your opponent._

 _Imagine you're facing an enemy that can hit you from afar but if you used chimera shift you could gain armor thick enough to walk through their assault and reach them or a slim body made for running that'll allow you to reach the enemy before they could even attempt to strike again…. But it'll only work on your resolve, it is the ability to adapt at a fast rate."_

Chimera shift sounds like a great ability to have if you're up against an enemy that you can't fight normally against but…. After hearing the risk of phantom stream, what's the price for using it?

"It sounds good Levi but." Levi listen closely, "what's the cost for using it?" he asked

" _Hmm, the cost? it'll put more of a strain on your body, at the rate you are now. You would have about five minutes before you collapse from overtaxing yourself…"_ He told Naruto

"Really?... "he said in thought, the ability is good but he needs to test it out first than out in battle where he could collapse before taking out the enemy. It's better to be safe than sorry…he stares at his brother.. there's something he's not telling him..

" _brother?"_

"It's nothing. C'mon we need to stock up on supplies before we leave." He said picking up his bag with the serpent shrinking to the size of a small horse and joining him as they walked to the village.

[konohagakure]

Two years passed, The Hidden Leaf Village still hasn't changed a lot. Many people were out and about talking happily amongst themselves. The children were at the playground laughing happily and chasing each other around.

At the Hokage Mansion, Minato Namikaze looked out at the Village with a small smile. He turns around and saw his Shadow Clone just finishing up the demon known as paperwork. He sat down on his chair and sighed to himself, looking at an old photo, a lot going on in his mind right now, the first being Naruto.

It's been so long. So long since he and his wife drove away their one and only son. They've been looking everywhere for him and still hadn't found anything on his whereabouts. Every day he kept praying for his son's safety and always asked 'What are you doing now Naruto?'.

The Yellow Flash shook his head. The more he kept thinking about Naruto, the more it brought up painful memories of what he and Kushina had done to him.

He had to give Naruto credit, though, the boy knew how to stay hidden.

Naruto had already proven himself more resourceful than anyone had given him credit for by not only getting out of the village but also somehow making it to the border before they could catch up. He had timed it perfectly and had them waiting time to look around the village before even getting trackers involved. But it still made no logical sense that the frail boy that they thought they all knew that couldn't live long, cover such a distance in such a short amount of time. It got to be the something that tsume smelled along with naruto's scent that took him.

He sighed again thinking about how much he didn't do for Naruto, how much he wasn't there for him. If he could go back and redo everything, he be a better father for him.

[Living room]

Kushina was sitting on the couch, looking at a picture of a smiling happy Naruto, with a lifeless look in her eyes.

2 years since her son ran away from home and was abducted.

2 years since she abandoned him to himself.

2 years since the feeling of regret and guilt have entered her life.

Naruto...she caused him so much pain over the years...all because she was listening to her daughters...they all drove him away and now...he has been taken by something that wasn't human! For all, she knows he's probably...

Just the thought of it scared Kushina to death! And it only got worse for her...

Whenever she fell asleep, she would always dream of everything she said and did to her son. There was also where she even beat him to the point that he almost died! She's a monster! She's a horrible mother to her son! A disgrace to her Uzumaki Kin!

She saw Mito Uzumaki, her great grandmother, in her dream at one point in time and she told her that she was disappointed and ashamed that someone like her was part of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumakis never abandon one of their own, yet she did!

Mito was right. An Uzumaki never leaves their own, and she had left Naruto behind.

She didn't even know he had left his home until Hiruzen told her and Minato.

*Flashback*

After Naruto Left

It's been a few days since Naruto had disappeared after the party. Minato and the rest of the family never noticed or didn't really care.

After Hiruzen found a note left for him and read it, he called Kakashi and the other Jounin, he quickly told them that Naruto ran away, shocking them, and to hurry and find him. The Jounin left and Hiruzen prayed that Naruto was still okay. Even if he didn't talked to him much he and even after what happened at his and sisters party didn't want the young boy dead or worse to happened to him.

Tsume used her hounds to follow Naruto's scent only to come up empty as the scent died at the placed where he disappeared. The hounds began to whimper as they smelled something else and whatever it was scared them. Tsume noted that whatever the scent was it started to disappear as well. She wouldn't admit but the mysterious scent got her shivering a little in fear.

But the Jounin knew one thing.

Whatever that scent was, it had Naruto.

Hiruzen was truly heart broken by the news. None more so than Hinata as she overheard the conversation, as she went to see if Naruto was with him. After hearing the news, she fainted on the ground.

The moment she woke up, she broke down into tears and hugged Hiruzen, crying out Naruto's name. After she calmed down, she went and told her family, causing shock, sadness, and anger. The shock that Naruto ran away, sadness that someone took him, and anger to the Namikaze family.

Speaking of them...

Hiruzen would always see the Namikaze family together with bright smiles on their faces. Anger would appear on his face as he glared at Minato and Kushina. Not only did Minato and Kushina disowned Naruto as their son on the night of the party, but both and his students were still training with his former sisters not noticing Naruto was gone! HOW THE HELL COULD THEY EVEN SMILE LIKE THAT WITH NARUTO GONE!?

Enough was enough.

So, on the day when the girls went to the Academy, he marched right to the Estate with a scowl on his face that would've made Madara green with envy. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it repeatedly. The door opened, showing it was Kushina Uzumaki.

"Old Man?" Kushina asked in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Kushina," Hiruzen said, in an emotionless voice, surprising and confusing her more. "May I come in?"

"Um...sure?" Kushina moved out of the way and let the former Hokage enter. She closed the door behind them and walked into the living room. "So, what brings you-"

"Is your husband home? If not call him, Call Minato, Kushina." Hiruzen interrupted her. "There's something I need to talk about with you two."

Kushina raised an eyebrow but just nodded her head. She sent Chakra into her wedding ring and in a flash, Minato appeared right next to her. He was about to ask what was wrong but noticed that Hiruzen was there with an emotionless expression

"Lord Hiruzen?" Minato asked. "What are you doing here?"

Hiruzen ignored the question. "Minato. Kushina. Tell me, how has Naruto been doing?" He saw the two parents blinked at the question.

"Naruto?" Kushina sighed and shook her head in annoyance. "I have no idea. He's always been such an annoying troublesome brat, who doesn't know when to stop asking questions when he already knows the answer to it but he hasn't been asking me or Minato lately." She and Minato hadn't noticed but Hiruzen was already shaking in his seat, trying to keep his rage under control.

"There's also the pranks he's pulled and the fights he keeps getting into with the other kids or the villagers and it's just so..." Kushina growled a little. "Why can't he be more like his sisters? At least they're perfect sweet little angels unlike him who should be staying in bed. I swear I think we spoiled him too much and that's why he's acting the way he-"

"YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hiruzen roared out, unleashing his KI in the room.

Kushina felt her legs give way as she collapsed onto the couch, while Minato found it out hard to breath. The two looked at Hiruzen and saw the dark glare he was giving them, making shivers run down their spine.

Hiruzen never felt this angry all his life. When Kushina said all those things, the more his anger kept trying to escape, even when he tried to suppress it but now he finally unleashed it. How dare these two! How dare they say such things when they don't even know who Naruto really was!

"How dare you..." Hiruzen spoke in a whisper. "HOW DARE YOU TWO!"

"L-Lord Hiruzen..." Minato tried to speak to him but couldn't due to the Killing Intent he was releasing. "Why are you..."

"Spoiled him!? You two spoiled Naruto?" Hiruzen asked. "you two never spoil him! You two never even gave Naruto a glance! Ever since you two started to train the girls you never once included Naruto in any of them! You pushed him away! Even worse since you found out You neglected him for his entire life! Do you even know what he likes to do? What's his favorite color or food? His hobbies? What he hates!? If he has any friends at all!?"

Minato and Kushina were wide-eyed as they tried to come up with something but nothing came out of their mouths. He was right! They don't know a kami damn thing about Naruto!

"And those sweet little angels that you were talking about earlier Kushina..." Hiruzen continued. "They are not angels! Naruto has told me all the things that the girls have done to him! They made fun of him, teased him because they were better than him! And as for the 'fights', you were talking about...Naruto was never into any fights, he was being beaten up by nearly half of the village, with his sisters there to watch!"

Minato and Kushina gasped in shock from the sudden information. Naruto was being bullied by his own sisters!? That...that was a lie! It had to be! Their girls would never do that to their own brother! There was no way the little angels wouldn't do such a thing...

"And for the so-called pranks/incidents that Naruto caused, it was never him, to begin with! He was framed! It was his sisters who did all that!" Hiruzen yelled at them, shocking them to the core. "Naruto has told me that in the small times that we have talked whenever he tried to explain to you two, you would always ground him, slap him, all of you were abusing him both mentally and physically!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MONKEY!" Kushina roared out as tears were in her eyes. Lies...it had to be lies! "YOU'RE LYING! MY LITTLE GIRLS WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IT WAS ALL NARUTO! THEY TOLD US SO! OUR DAUGHTERS WOULD NEVER LIE TO US! THEY'RE GOOD GIRLS! NARUTO'S THE BAD CHILD!"

"Kushina is right!" Minato agreed. "That's the reason why I took his birthright away from him! It was because he wouldn't act right and the fact that he couldn't even become a shinobi We couldn't take much more of his nonsense!"

"Is that right...?" Hiruzen spoke up as he dug into his pocket and took out a diary. He threw to at the parents' feet. "It's Naruto's Journal. Look into it and see if the villagers or his sisters are the innocent ones that you claim they are."

...

…

Naruto...he was the real good child. He was innocent all along...

Soon all the things that Hiruzen had said earlier began to resurface in their heads and different emotions were running their heads. There was shock, regret, horror, sorrow, pain, etc. Minato put a hand to his head as eyes were widened and Kushina had tears falling from her eyes as she fell on her knees and cried her eyes.

She couldn't believe herself! She neglected her one and only son and not that but was accusing him unfairly! She should've listened to her son all along but she didn't and just beat him! She was an awful mother! And all the terrible things she said before and just now, she had to fix this! She needed to find Naruto and fix this! She looked up at Hiruzen's face as he stared back with his face emotionless.

"Lord Hiruzen, where is he? Where's my little Naruto!?" Kushina pleaded, wanting to find him and apologize for everything she's ever done to him.

"He's gone Kushina," Hiruzen said, causing the parent's eyes to widen.

"W-What do you mean he's gone!" Minato demanded.

"Because of what you and Kushina did at the party a few days ago, he ran away from the Village. I sent Tsume and the others to go out and find...only to discover that Naruto has been taken." Hiruzen answered causing them to gasp in horror. "Because of you two, someone or something has a defenseless 8-year-old child. I hope your happy with what you've done. Good day, Minato and Kushina."

The former Hokage vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving two heartbroken parents alone crying their eyes out.

 ***Flashback Ends***

They had realized that Naruto had likely run away after hearing that his heir status had been taken from him. It had only been around 6-7 hours, and he was only an untrained 12-year-old. He couldn't have gotten far. They soon realized that he had left the village when a report of the gate guards had reached Minato. Naruto was out of the village.

At the Namikaze house Minato and Kushina tried to explain to their daughters that their brother had ran away. While Natsume seemed to be a bit devastated but she was alright, Tsubaki just seemed more annoyed than anything else.

They were appalled at their daughters and tried to fixed their attitude but they were too stuck in their way, so they just went along with it.

The more either Minato and Kushina thought about Naruto, all they felt was guilt and sadness of their treatment of Naruto. Even knowing about his illness, they could've treated him better.

Apparently, as close as the doctors could tell anyway, it was a result of him being affected by the Kyuubi's chakra while still in the womb. Tsubaki and Natsume were fine because they each had half the Tailed Beasts chakra sealed into them less than an hour after birth, but Naruto didn't,

They had been told that the chances of him living past his sixth birthday was less than 40% and that they should distance themselves as much as possible to make it easier for them. At one point, they had even suggested that they give him up and put him in care, not that they would ever do such a thing.

As years went by they were forced to watch as their son appeared to waste away more and more, with nothing they could do to stop it, and despite hating it had started to distance themselves from him more and more. They didn't mean for that to turn into treating him poorly or not believing him at all.

When he had started asking to be trained with his sisters, Kushina had felt her heart breaking at the expression on his face when they told him no. But what else could they say, his body was fragile, and while he had now passed what the doctors told them was the danger age, he was still too young and weak for his body to train without causing more damage. They just couldn't afford to let him try and harm himself any more than he already is, thanks to his body.

But they also knew he wanted to be a ninja, just like both, and just like his sisters, so they told him he needed to wait, that they needed to focus on Tsubaki and Natsume so they could control the fox.

She often wondered if it wouldn't have been better to have told the three the truth about his illness, after all, they had been honest about the Kyuubi, but in the end, both she and Minato had agreed not to tell him until he was older.

Telling the girls about the fox had been easy, they just had to explain it in the right way so that it sounded more like a power boost until they were older and could go into more detail.

Sadly, that went to their heads like the title everyone called them and made them into little devils that tormented their brother.

But for Naruto, it was different.

After all, how do you explain to a child that his own body was basically trying to kill him?

She let out a winded sigh. She just hoped that Naruto, that he's alright and safe.

[with Naruto and Levi]

"You want me? To help you. Really?" Naruto asked, a bit skeptical, Levi curled around his neck and glaring at the head guard.

"Ah yes if you can, it is a pleasure if you can help us," he asked cordially, once the guard and the others have gotten themselves treated and their situation explained to Naruto.

"It'll be very certainly reassuring to have your help like how you dealt with these bandits that ambushed us." Gesturing to the tied-up bandits, beaten with broken bones or the few dead ones, by the trail.

Earlier after gaining supplies Naruto and Levi began to travel towards wave country before heading towards Land of Water, they heard of the bloodline purge and want to help the rebellion against the Mizukage Yagura. They just happen to cross upon a group of bandits ransacking them and killing some of them.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as they fell upon the client that the guard asked them to help protect, a middle-aged, diminutive noble sagging beneath the weight of his expensive robes and jewelry. He was balding, and what hair he did have left was rapidly fading to gray. His eyes were green and sharp, but with paranoia rather than any sort of intelligence- in his modest opinion, at any rate. His weathered skin and peculiar fashion would have tipped him off to his origins even if he hadn't already met him the first time around.

The guard introduces them to the client.

Mioyoto Akiro. Noble of Kaze no Kuni. Loyal friend and one of many advisers to the Wind Daimyo.

Dead man walking.

"A pleasure to meet you," he greeted them cordially, once names had been exchanged. "It is certainly reassuring to see a shinobi like you being so skilled! Why I don't know what we would have done without your intervention."

A corpse, hostage, really a lot of things do come to mind.

Naruto promptly bowed his head, a real bow, even if he didn't trust or like this noble but it'll be good to be in one's good grace at least. "I'm sorry we didn't come sooner."

And he was, taking a side glance to the many dead bodies that littered the ground.

Akiro bowed his head in return surprisingly. "You did your best. We could not possibly ask you anything more." Naruto's jaw worked with the effort of holding back what he wanted to say in response.

"I understand"

"We've been discussing a few things," the guard gently cut in. "the others and I are part of a team that Mioyoto-san hired to accompany him on his travels through Hi no Kuni, before escorting him back to Kaze no Kuni's capital."

"We had roughly two more weeks of travel time scheduled before the escort back to Kaze no Kuni," the clear senior of the three mercenaries said wearily. "However..."

"I am quite ready to return," Mioyoto said quickly. "Considering recent events, I would rather not burden you any longer than is necessary." The senior mercenary nodded in thanks.

"Which brings us to the current situation," the head mercenary said, gesturing to the Naruto and Levi. "I and the others wished to bring back the others home." Their corpses, they need to be brought back to their families at the very least. " which is why He's asking for your assistance in completing the mission, in case another incident occurs."

"I want to think this was just a case of us being at the wrong part of the border at the wrong time," the senior mercenary, Tetsuno, explained. He ran a hand through his straight, shoulder-length hair, grimacing. "But I'd feel much better with you present." He smiled wryly. "if you would please accept."

Of course, they were going. There was still so much left to do.

"Fine," Naruto said.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Mioyoto cried. "You have my sincerest thanks, shinobi-san. I won't forget this, I assure you." He wouldn't be able to forget or remember much of anything at all, soon enough, but Naruto didn't say that. Levi on the other hand wanted to, though.

And so, they went with the group.

Kawa no Kuni, the Land of Rivers, was an odd nation. As one of the Lands of Fire's direct neighbors, Kohona got a respectable amount of work from their people on a regular basis. He's heard all about it from Hiruzen when they talk from his past. Courier missions, escorts, and so on. Naruto didn't mind despite only hearing about it, either way. It's a beautiful country.

Wait? What's that over there?

Levi seemed to pick on what Naruto was staring at over the distance

There were the caverns.

Surprisingly, the Land of Rivers had a lot of rivers. These rivers flowed, and unlike most of the channels we had in the Land of Fire, they flowed fiercely. The result of this, after countless centuries, was cliff faces worn away by water and time. Nature, both above and below ground, washed away by relentless currents. Caves hollowed out by the sea's prying freshwater fingers.

The Land of Rivers' most defining feature was its underground caverns, which was why I could never really like the place. The caverns were a symbol of nature overcome by the elements, and they were everywhere. They ran deeper than some of the rivers themselves, which ebbed and flowed with time.

"whoa…," Naruto said

" _I'll say,"_ Levi said as well

"They're one of the more famous natural phenomena around," Tetsuno gestured with his hand down below at a strong current of water rushing into the caverns. "The rivers here are strong, and over time they've carved out more than a few of those caverns. If you were to go down and follow that stream, you'd get a lot further than you might think."

Man, but Naruto and Levi hoped that was the case.

they had reached something of a critical point after the last three days of travel. they hadn't been going particularly fast since their client was a civilian not at all in his prime, but they'd covered a good amount of ground nonetheless. The Land of Fire's borders had come and gone a few hours ago, giving way to rising landscapes with a more reasonable number of trees. They had been on an incline for a while now, which Naruto guess was why the caves were so far below them.

"They're spectacular, aren't they?" Mioyoto asked. "I know more than one adventurous soul whose travels have taken them beneath the surface of this country, and you wouldn't believe some of their stories!" The client civilian gestured excitedly as he went off on a tangent

Despite what him talking Levi couldn't help but feel on his guard, it got Naruto worried for if something here was putting Levi on guard then he should be expecting something big and dangerous to fight.

Naruto couldn't help but had to ask.

"Hey Tetsuno," he said, the hair on the back of his neck now on standing on end. "We almost there?"

The seasoned mercenary hummed, shifting a bit of his shoulder-length hair out of his eyes and peering down at the rivers below us in search of a familiar landmark. He found it a few seconds later. "At this pace, we have one more night before we reach the coast. From there, it should only take us a day of steady sailing to reach the capital."

That didn't make him feel any better if not it made him more on guard like his brother right now.

A change had come over Levi suddenly, a subtle but unmistakable tension in his bearing that had naruto's blood pumping furiously as adrenaline surged through me. Tetsuno noticed it, too, his stance shifting just so.

"Tetsuno-san. I think it'll be better if you set up camp here for the day. I'll go ahead to scout out while you stay here with the others." He asked surprising the head Mercenary.

"but why? We are but a day away from the coast." He asked

"I know but I felt something dead ahead and wanted to be sure if it was hostile or not, besides your men looked exhausted, they deserve a break don't you think?

Looking back at his men, he gave a nod of understanding before signaling his men and letting the client know why they were camping for the night.

Naruto and Levi looked at each other, Naruto then proceeds to run ahead.

For a while, nothing caught his eye and he didn't sense what he was before, but he stopped once he thought he saw a red-haired girl staring at him. He looked around but didn't see anything.

" _brother why have you stop?_

"I… I thought that I saw someone" he stated looking around once more to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

" _is that so? Hmm?... maybe we should double back then, just to make sure everything's okay with the others and the client. For we know it could be a pitch phantom with an illusion ability"_

"no. if it is a phantom then you should go scout and check if it is one, I can wait for," He said, arms crossed and in the thinking position.

" _what? No! you be by yourself. Naruto, you may be able to fight well against pitch phantoms and bandits but not against other shinobi, even if they can't hit or touch you with your phantom Art it doesn't mean that it that you won't grow tired by overusing it."_ Levi scolded him, Naruto flinching from how high his voice was and that he was next to his ear.

"I know. I know. Bro, I know my limits and I'm not stupid. Just please trust me okay?" he asked the serpent phantom. "I'll stay here and wait for you and if something happens- "

Poof!

Next to Naruto was an exact copy of him, thanks to the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu he copied from his former family's library.

"I'll just send a Kage Bunshin to come get you if I'm being an attack or fighting enemy shinobi, alright?"

" _hmm… very well. But send one clone if troubles brew up alright?"_ he told Naruto who'd waved him off. Levi leaped off his shoulder before slithering off in search of any pitch phantoms.

Naruto nodded his head at that before turning in the opposite direction only to see the red-haired woman that he saw before.

' _what the-'_ was all he thinks of before sand exploded from behind the woman and encircle around him. Caught off guard by her, allowed her to capture him in her sand. She emotionless stared at him.

As sand crushed him from all sides. "Um, Miss, before you crush me to death, can you tell me why you're doing this?"

The redhead looked at him, then her eyes narrowed. "Because I am allowed to kill enemies."

"Enemies?" the blond asked. "Um, I don't recall being your enemy."

"You are not of the village; thus, you are my enemy," she said. She tightened the cocoon of sand around him. "Now stay still and die."

"Wait!" he shouted, "Please before you kill me, can I at least defend myself?"

The girl considered this. As she stood there considering, he got a chance to look at her. Really look at her. She looked roughly one year younger than him and was even smaller. Her red hair was cut short, it only fell to her chin. On her forehead, the kanji of love was imprinted in deep red, and she wore, of all things, a cloak.

"no" her answered really making him feel desperate.

"wait! Wait!" he yelled out stopping her.

"what?"

"Is that really your only reason? I mean come on other people would either capture their enemy or possible steal from them." He said in hopes that she wouldn't crush and kill him.

"I need no other reason than to prove my existence. You will help me prove my existence, now be quiet and die" she stated, the sand now covering him up until he was in a cocoon of sand.

"no!" he got out before the sand encased him.

"sand coffin" she called out as the sand condensed to crush him, but for some reason, no blood splatters out like her usual victims she kills.

Where is the blood to feed her mother?

While the red-haired girl comprehends this a body emerged from the ground behind her, going unnoticed by the red-haired woman.

"yeesh, you really wanted me dead huh?" Naruto asked from behind her taking her by surprise, her sand moving at a quick pace to swirl around her and attack him once again.

"hey hey! Watch it with the sand! Whatcha trying to do, kill me?"

"yes" she answered, her sand went and hunt him with tendrils to capture him to make sure he can't escape and so, she can feed his blood to her mother. Naruto weaves through the tendrils of sand, at certain points using his abilities to phased through the sand that would either catch him or try to immobile him.

Once Naruto backpedaled and onto one of the stones nearby.

' _Ooookay... she's really bent on killing me… and that sand of hers automatically reacts to her like it's alive... that's not weird at all.'_ He thought with a sweat drop.

Saara was both curious and frustrated with her prey. First, he somehow manages not only to escape her sand and his death but also elude being captured by her sands. Then there was that strange power of his that allow her sands to phase through him like he wasn't there or as if he was a spirit.

Maybe she will try a different tactic to feed his blood to her mother. But before she could take on this train of thought the stones that which he was standing on began to more with spikes shooting out.

"shit!" Naruto shouted jumping away from his spot, not wanting to be impaled.

What emerged from the area was what looked like a mixed of a skeleton raptor and a stone golem? It finally stood on its feet... okay that's huge! Being at a massive height of 8 feet.

It shook its frame before grabbing a Jagger stone next to it and pulling it out, the stone was in the shape of an ax blade. It rested it on its shoulders while looking between Naruto and the Saara, its sight then honed in on Naruto.

He flinched at its red eyes glaring at him.

' _Uh oh… a pitch phantom here… of all times'_

Unknown to Naruto, the phantom could feel the power coming from him. Usually pitch phantoms go after people or other phantoms that have the very memories of emotions that they lost and drain them of it, they're are like small flares, leaving them an husk, though people who formed a contract on the other hand are great beacons for pitch phantoms if their close enough to get a feel.

The moment it realized what Naruto was, it leaped from its spot right at him with its stone ax raised high.

' _Shit!'_ he mentally screamed, rolling out of the way of the giant _golem? Fossil?_ He doesn't know! he sank into the floor to avoid its fist that created a crater where he was.

He reappeared behind it. He was about to attack with the opportunity but he jumps instead and uses its back as a springboard to avoid the sudden wave of sand from capturing him again. He looks at the direction it came from and saw the red-haired girl glaring at him, he could feel the bloodlust coming off her in waves.

' _Ah crap'_ he thought to see the sand gathering around her.

[Earlier]

Her prey was being elusive and difficult. Why did he have to move so much? He's only delaying his death. As he continues to evade her sand until he landed onto a boulder far from her, but to her and his surprise, it wasn't just a boulder. What emerged after he leaped away was a stone creature of some kind.

She then notices how it turned its attention to her prey. It glared at him, before leaping to attack him, this creature seems to want to kill him now.

Kill him? Kill her prey?

She could feel anger come to a boiling point. Nothing takes away her chance to prove her existence. Her sand gathered around her before she sends it at her prey.

[present]

' _shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ were the mental thoughts of naruto as he was on the receiving end of a brutal assault of both the sand wielding red head and a huge pitch phantom, both trying their best to kill him.

' _think naruto! Crazy redhead wants your blood and the pitch phantom probably sees a buffet from you… grrah this isn't helping me at all!'_ he raged in his mind meantime ducking from the swing of the stone ax and evading tendrils of sand.

' _send one clone if troubles brew up alright?"'_ Levi's voiceringed in his mind. Nodding, now having a plan in mind naruto backed away to put some distance quickly while crossing his fingers together.

" time for some reinforcements. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" six more naruto's appeared in a puff of smoke each side by side the original. Three of the clones shot off at the phantom while naruto turned to the others.

"go and find levi and lead him here quickly" he ordered the clones as they raced off in a sprint. Sadly, they didn't make it far enough before they were popped by the red-heads sand he felt. Bloodlust behind him as he sinks into the ground once again from the sand and dashed away to avoid the stone ax.

"Shit!" Dancing around both the sand before jumping over the stone ax, he landed on top of the phantom's head.

"Hey! You want to kill me!? I'm right here!" He taunted Saara, she glaring as her sand attacked him and by extension the phantom he was on.

Leaping from the phantom as it was hit hard with sand. Failing around its stone ax, the phantom trying to clear its face from the attack of sand.

Seeing the opportunity, Naruto quickly weaved hand signs, his hands ending on the hare hand sign.

"Suiton: Reijingu nami! _(Water Style: Raging Waves!)_ " Water gushes out from his mouth like a waterfall and washes over both the phantom and sand in one sweep. Turning the sand into wet mud from moving as fast and causing the sand on the phantom to slow it down

 _'finally, a chance!'_ he thought to disappear through the ground.

"Kage bunshin Jutsu!" Popping into existence was ten more clones of himself.

"You five hurry and go get bro!" he ordered the clones, leaving quickly to avoid being popped by any remaining dry sand.

Naruto turned to see the phantom now moving at a snail's pace thanks to the mud from saara's sand. Okay if that's slowed down then where's….?

Phasing through the ground, Naruto escapes being hit from shurikens made of sand.

' _oh come on!'_ he turned to see her coming out of a sand dome, Saara growled as the sand around her began to bubble and hiss like it was angry as well at him.

"can't you just leave me alone?!" he yelled as he dodged a small tidal wave of sand and jumped over it as well, avoiding it from grabbing him.

While this was happening the phantom from before had finally removed the harden mud, it turned its attention back to Naruto who was weaving from the red-haired girl.

It rose its hand and the bones claws began to change and extend, changing into a huge claw of bone. It then brought the claw down towards Naruto.

Seeing the descending shadow, he was about to jump away but.

' _wha?'_ looking down to see his feet stuck to the ground by small patches of sand. _'how the hell did I miss this?'_ he thought, looking around to see patches of sand scattered around the area.

Naruto tried to phase out of the sand and through the ground but he couldn't, looking up at the huge claw coming down upon him, he braced himself since he had no way of dodging.

Suddenly a scythe sickle attached to a chain shot out from the woods and wrapped itself around the claw. It then pulled the claw away from naruto, dragging the phantom along with it and into the woods, striking and breaking a few trees.

"what the?..." was all he said before realizing his situation he was in while feeling the sand crawl up his legs in its attempt to engulf him, pumping chakra into his legs he ripped his legs from the sand binding his feet. Just in time too for spikes crafted from sand shot up from the spot he occupied previously.

[meanwhile with pitch phantom]

Smashing through a few more trees before the chained scythe sickle released the phantom. It getting up to see a black figure on one of the tree branches, the same chains with the scythe sickles used to fling the phantom were wrapped with some loose and in his hands. Staring at the figure with a Dragon like a helm that has twin glowing red spots that would be the eyes.

The pitch phantom ready itself for battle but the figure shook his head as he pointed to the right. Something coming towards them, What came were five clones of naruto and Levi.

" _the pitch phantom? Wasn't it fighting naruto?"_ he said before noticing the figure on the branches above them. _' what? Who's that? Another pitch phantom?'_ Levi thought to look at the figure until it stared at him before disappearing into the black fog. _'that feeling… he's a streamer as well….interesting.'_ he thought before directing his attention back towards the phantom in question that was attempting to go searching in the direction it's facing.

' _Probably after Naruto'_

Levi begins to grow until he was his normal size, bearing his sharp teeth and his bladed tail towards the phantom. _" sorry but I'm afraid you're gonna have to deal with me instead of my little brother"_ Levi stated as it growled back at him.

' _give me some time brother I'll be by your side shortly'_

[back with our protanaginst]

"Suna Shigure! (sand shower!)

Sand rained down upon the area as a blonde blur blitz through it. As fast as he tried to be he was still hit, grazing his left arm and shoulder. "gah!" screaming in pain before he was nailed in the chest by sand in front of him.

Crashing onto the floor, he grunted in pain but before he could move, Saara did in a surprising show of speed. With her right arm and hand condensed into a claw-like spear.

"KICHIGAI SHUKAKU NO HOKO! (MAD SPEAR OF SHUKAKU!)" She roared, stopping before the downed blonde with her arm poised to strike.

He didn't get a chance to move as she swiftly skewers him through his stomach.

"aaaaagh!"

Saara as she had her hand speared buried into Naruto's abdomen, blood splattered across the ground where they stood. Hearing naruto's cries of pain, Saara started laughing before she started to giggle as it evolves into cackling madly.

With a sickening squelch and crunch, she ripped his spear-like hand out of Naruto before laughing even more. She watches as her sand begin to engulf his body.

" _gah…. no... can't…. die… not here..."_ were his thoughts

[?]

Behind bars, a pair of red ruby eyes with slit pupils opened.

" **hmph! stupid kit couldn't handle shukaku's host by his own for long…"** it growled.

" **Tch… can't have you dying on me boy, you're more of a better host than those bratty girls. I'll let you have a taste of my power, be grateful kit,"** it said before closing its eyes.

Feeling new energy flow through his body, his eyes snapped opened.

"RRRRAA **AAHHHHH!"** Naruto roared, the force of his roar collapsing the ground beneath him, forming a crater. The sand blasting off his very form, Naruto's hair, got wilder than before while his teeth turned into fangs. The scars on his cheeks darkened and got wilder as well as his eyes turned blood red and cat-like. Red chakra covering his body like a thin aura, steam coming off his body as his wounds healed as if they weren't there.

Her sand spear forgotten and crumbling, Saara braces herself as her sand formed a shield to protect her from the shockwave of naruto's roar.

After naruto's outburst, he reeled his head back as he glared at the shield Saara was hiding behind. He charged towards the wall, the shield creates spikes on the side he was charging, only for him to phase through the sand and grab Saara by her face before chucking her at a tree.

The gourd on her back explodes into the sand, softening her impact. She got up and stared at him, fear in her eyes as she looked at his glaring red eyes, her mother screaming to run away from the boy in front of her. She watched as a pole rose from the ground and he tore it out to reveal a bladed spear, he looked ready to attack her again but before that could happen. He turns his head to the left hearing noise

Smashing through the stone and boulders was Levi with his tail wrapped around an arm from what Naruto could presume was the phantom.

" _Gah!"_ levi groan in pain, bone spikes jager out of the arm and impaling levi. the phantom then proceeds to smash him into him into the ground repeatedly and then fling him away.

It growled at the down serpent and raised its axe to finish him off but dropped it, feeling flaring pain in its arm.

Naruto with his spear in its shoulder, glaring at it. "he's off limits! Get the point!?" he yelled, ripping his spear from its shoulder, it hissing as it tries to swat him with its claw.

Leaping from it and landing in front of Levi, he turns his head back at levi. Seeing the damage to Levi's body only made him more enrage. Levi stared at his brother, looking more feral and wild than before and his eyes…. they were burning red.

' _what in the name of Yggdrasil?'_

The phantom charged toward Naruto with its large ax at the ready and when the two met in center clashing spear and ax the phantom was overpowering him. The phantom was pushing back against Naruto as he slid across the floor being pushed and slams into the side of the small mountain denting them and forming a crater.

Naruto already tapped in red chakra pushed back and now it was the phantom that was being pushed back. However, the phantom manages to stop itself but Naruto pushes forward once again making it slide back along its feet slowly if you were to looking into naruto's eyes they were briefly turning back to his normal blue.

The phantom manages to push Naruto away who flips away into the air and lands safely upon his feet, the fossil golem was going to charge at Naruto but the streamer pulls out a Stun Sack and throws it into the phantoms face. The fossil was now swinging its blade before itself while having its other hand covering its face.

Naruto decides to take advantage; Spear becomes Scythe and Naruto charges toward the fossil. He leaps over the swinging blade flipping over it slashing its arm off that wielded its large kitchen knife blade.

Naruto smirked as he lands on the other side but it wasn't for long as he looked over his shoulder seeing the fallen limb still twitching before looking over to the phantom. Seeing the phantom in pain he charges it once again, dodging its attempt to crush him, he slid through its legs and in full motion with the momentum he cleaved it from its side to its shoulder.

The two lumps of its body falling to the ground then turn into smoke, its core floating above what use to be its remains.

Not caring about the core or the wounded Saara, he ran towards the wounded body of levi." Levi! Are you alright!?" he exclaimed in panic, looking over his brother and partner for his injuries.

Levi had to chuckle at that, he was worried about him after he was the one to warn him to be careful. Naruto ran through a few hand signs and use the Healing technique on levi, healing his injuries, levi breathing pleasantly at the feeling of naruto's familiar chakra enter his body.

" _my thanks, brother."_

"don't mention it bro. just relax and rest for now okay?"

"why?" she questioned, her voice with curiosity.

"huh? Why what?" he shot back.

"why do you not kill me? You're stronger than me…" she questioned him again.

He raised his eyebrows at how lost she looked. _'Oooookay,…..what the fuck?'_

He exchanged glances with Levi who looked just as stumped and lost as he was, where did she get that mindset he should off her just because he beat her…...riiiiight! shinobi.

"any idea bro?"

" _none what so ever, though I'm not sure why brother but I am sensing something dark and menacing from her, deep within."_ He exclaimed, a bit curious and cautious of her since she did try to kill Naruto.

Turing from his brother, he looked at Saara who'd looked scared and frighten of him.

Naruto walked up to the fearful girl, looking at her with gentle blue eyes. His thumb brushed away a tear, strangely the sand did block the contact, his lips then met her forehead. Still, in shock from the kiss, she didn't realize when he pulled her closer, hugging her close to himself.

He wasn't sure of what happened to her, he wasn't sure what made her this way and he wasn't sure who raised and taught her that mindset. Though once he does, he's gonna kick their ass all the way to lightning country and back, I mean seriously kill to exist? Who teaches kids that?

Both Naruto and Levi's head shot up, hearing footsteps. Two figures arrived in the area, a boy in a black jumpsuit with a bundle of bandages and a women in a battle kimono with a large war fan strapped to her back.

Kankuro has seen many things, his first kill, his little sister kill a man in cold blood but what he is witnessing is what shocked him to the core and dumbfounded him. His sister Saara, his little psychopathic cold blood murdering sister is in the arms of a boy and hasn't yet killed him.

His older sister Temari shared the same thoughts at the sight they were watching. The little girl she knew for most of her life is in another's arms, a boy's at that and that he's not dead at all.

To the shock of Temari and Kankuro, she began to cry in Naruto's arms. Tears of pain, sorrow, and most of all happiness the voice was gone, mother was quiet. Naruto merely sat down and held her as she wept into his neck.

" _well…this is weird..." were his thoughts as he comforts the Suna shinobi in his arms as she wept._

….

….

[ somewhere else]

The fog vapor of something more... Dark, more menacing was blowing through the village until it came upon the graves of the dead. It came to the first one in its sights if it had eyes, it encircles the grave and tombstone before it began to seeped into the buried grave. Above the grave was a core oozing the vapor as it burrows itself down into the grave...

The grave rumbled and shook, before a small and feminine hand shot out of the grave. It tore away some dirt as a body came out of the ground and soil, the vapor was coming out of the body and circling it.

It then begins to seep into it, the body began to change slightly as certain body parts began to grow and stretch. Becoming taller than before and more developed than before, its hair grew longer until it reached its knees and was covering the tombstone.

The vapor then began to swirl around the figure's body becoming a vortex. An eerie high pitch laughs echoing throughout the graveyard but then…

"Fu Fu Fu, I remember…I'll find you… Naruto-Kun."

End

 **Well….shit that can't be good…my bad. Well, that was the new chapter, I hope Saara will feel better than before. We also get to learn another ability for phantom streamers, chimera shift! You bet that might be in the next chapter and we get a mysterious black phantom streamer that helps out levi! Who knows when he will appear again?**

 **Well my dear readers, as you can see where I left this story off is pretty much foreshadowing for what's to come later on.**

 **This is to answer the questions about naruto's ability.**

 **Aqua Phase** **-**

 _ **The ability for naruto to phase through people or objects through the minute alteration at the specific frequency at which the molecular structure that comprises the entirety of his respective physical composition vibrates. This allows himself and any objects he maintains direct contact with, to effortlessly phase through the majority of solid materials, without inflicting irreparable damage to either of the articles in question.**_

 _ **-drawback**_

 _ **Naruto can't keep this up for obvious reasons such as constantly using this ability in battle would tire his body out more since he's altering his own body structure, the strain could become fatal to his body if he's not careful. The second reason is that naruto is still young in phantom streamers term, he's still growing into his power and hasn't really mastered it in a sense.**_

 **I hope that clears somethings up for you and if it doesn't, then why not come up with your own theories on his ability, you can leave it in the review or PM me if you want.**

 **Phantom:** _ **[name of phantom.]**_

 **Abilities** _ **: [an original skill that they have.]**_

 **Attribute:** _ **[element it represents.]**_

 **Weak Point:** _ **[easy spot that causes damage to it.]**_

 **Elemental Weakness:** _ **[element its weak to].**_

 **Origin** _ **: [what it's based on or what inspire it]**_

 **Phantom- Encyclopedia**

Fos-Wrath – **The berserk fossil**

 _These huge goliaths were actually once gentle giants that live in peace with another species, they were also called the peacekeeper statue since they often sleep for so long in place that other smaller phantoms rest near them for protection or build homes around their bodies. Now they are raging berserkers often looking for either their next meal or for warriors to crush underneath their stones ax. Trivial fact: their stone axes are made from either bones or stone and clay from their bodies. Whenever they need to repair their weapon they just take a part of their body and fuse it with their ax._

 **Well, that's all for now** _._ **With march break, I might be able to post new chapters this week or next week, It depends really.**

 **This is speedy24 signing off until next time**


End file.
